Gender problems
by messlady
Summary: Not everything's like it looks like. Sometimes life's just being surprising and confusing. But that what's the best about it, isn't it? AU. Yaoi. Saso/Dei and Dei/Saso, a bit of Kaku/Hidan and Dei/Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I've read a certain manga recently (I can't tell u just now which one to not ruin the plot) and I came up with idea to write something like this. It's AU, yaoi (not in this chapter but it's coming).**

**Enjoy! And review :)**

**And just to be safe: I don't own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 1**

"Ha ha ha! I won!" a little puppet dressed in black cloak with a sinister look 'said' pointing at the other one. "Now that I have his chest this all world will be mine! Ha ha ha"

"You moron!" said the other one looking like a samurai and drew his katana. "That's not 'that' chest!"

"W-what?"

"Yep, it's fake" a 'samurai' crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ahh.. What do I do?" he shouted and began running in circles with his hands over his head.

Peals of laughter burst out through the audience.

"What are you laughing at?" the 'bad' puppet shouted at the children watching the show and was meet with more laughter.

"Kids just love him, don't they?" a low voice in the last row whispered. The man didn't turn his gaze from the scene. Only his golden eyes was visible in the dark auditorium.

"Yeah. Only kids can laugh at such stupid things" the man sitting next to him replied. He wasn't actually paying attention to the show, looking with his black eyes at the lock of a raven hair slipping between his fingers.

"C'mon. Aren't your tricks the same?" the golden-eyed man looked at him.

"Maybe you right. It's all about making them smile after all. But it doesn't change the fact that they're easy to amuse."

"I wouldn't say that. Kids can be very picky, you know?"

A loud applause interrupted their talk. Puppets on the scene bowed and thanked the audience.

"I guess it's my turn now" said the raven-haired man and quickly moved away.

***

"Nice performance, Sasori" the golden-eyed man said leaning against the dressing-room's door. In the bright light his eyes didn't seem so shiny, their color resemble honey now. The man's skin was pale, his hair brown and short.

"Thanks Zetsu. Kids were awesome, as always" said the other man while packing his puppets into boxes. His short red hair felt on his forehead slightly covering his chocolate eyes. He moved them away sighing "I gotta cut them a bit. What with your suit anyway?" he looked at the other man whose cloths were half white, half black.

"This is an expression of my philosophy. Every man has a good and bad side. This colors symbolize that. And the war which everyone wage within themselves…"

"I'll never understand philosophers… Honestly Zetsu…" Sasori sighed "Want some tea?"

"I don't know what is so difficult about this. My students got me instantly. Yes please." He sat at the small table. Sasori poured tea to the cups and sat next to him.

"'Couse they're just as crazy as you. Here you are."

"Thanks. Oh, that reminds me" Zetsu reached to a pocket inside his jacket and took out two pieces of paper before handing them to the red-head "For you."

"Tickets?"

"Yeah. A big exhibition in National Gallery starts in a three days. It promises well. I thought that you may be interested."

"Sure I am."

"There will be also some special event. Some artist is going to present their work in the biggest room, and it can be seen there only in that one night. A friend of mine, I have the tickets from, told me that this artist is very promising."

"Only one night? Hmm.. That might be interesting. Are you going?"

"Unfortunately I can't. I got some things planned already."

"Well then, I guess I may take Itachi with me."

"And I count on you, Sasori. You're gonna have to report to me on everything, got it?"

"You bet."

***

The night of the exhibition became. Sasori loved visiting galleries. Being an artist himself he appreciated the beauty of others' work, but could also see it with critical eye.

He stepped into the Gallery. That was mostly an sculpture exhibition. Some of them Sasori has already seen somewhere before but some were brand new.

He was examining one big sculpture in the middle of the room when something caught his eye. Something, he though, that didn't really match the scene. At the other side of the room stood a group of people, talking. One of them, standing with his front to Sasori, had a ginger hair and countless amount of piercings in his ears, nose, lips and who knows where else. Sasori recognized that man. He was known by the name of Pein, which wasn't his real name by the way, and definitely wasn't a person you want to mess with. Sasori didn't even want to know what exactly that man had done, but it was safer to assume he was possibly dangerous. A lot o legends were going around the city about his illegal businesses but he was never accused. I was told that's because the man was obscenely rich and powerful.

Next to him stood a woman with navy blue hair and a paper flower in it. She then walked away to the other people. Then there was another man with only a jacket and a tie covering his bare pale torso. His silver hair was slick back, his hands in his pockets. He definitely didn't look like somebody interested in that whole beauty around him, Sasori thought. But what really caught his attention was yet another person who came to those two. She stood back to him so Sasori could only see her long blond hair reaching to the belt of her red tartan miniskirt. She was wearing white tights and black heeled boots. The silver-haired man kiss the blonde on cheek and baldly placed his hand on her bottom whispering something into her ear.

_Just what did they c__ome here for?_ Sasori thought frowning. _Sure not to appreciate art.._ The pair then looked towards the statue the red-head stood by. The girl blushed a bit and they turned back. Sasori even thought that she looked at him for a second but he shook that thought off and decided to go to the biggest room to see that "one night"event Zetsu talked about.

***

"Hi there guys!" the blonde greeted the two talking men. "How do you like the exhibition, hm?"

"Hi sweetie" the silver-haired man kissed the blonde. "You know that I have absolutely no idea of a fucking art, right." Then he lowered his voice to whisper and grasped the blonde's butt "But I'm sure that if it was you, instead that statue over there, this room would be fucking crowded."

They looked over the sculpture. The blonde's gaze stopped at the man standing next to the statue, looking towards them. The blonde blushed and turned around.

"I know, babe. Pein, what do you think?"

"Unfortunately Deidara, I'm with Hidan. But your sculptures are amazing as always."

"You guys are hopeless."

"We know" they replied simultaneously.

"I'll better go ask someone who actually _is_ interested. Anyway, where did you lost Konan, hm?" Deidara asked.

"She spotted some friends and went to them" Pein replied.

"Ok. I'll go find her. And you guys better back to the stuff you know the best, hm"

"We will, babe" Hidan pulled Deidara into the kiss and let the blonde went away.

***

Sasori went to towards biggest room. 'Only tonight' the notice above the sliding door said. Next to the door was wicker basket with mufflers, which Sasori ignored and went into the room.

There was big shallow 'lake' in the middle of the room. The bottom of the reservoir was illuminated, large blocks of snow were lying on the shore. The room was cold.

_So that's what the mufflers were for_, Sasori thought, but he instantly forgot that thought as he stepped closer to the 'lake'.

There were ice sculptures of swans drifting on the surface. Light was illuminating them from underneath making them sparkle. They were slowly dancing on the water getting closer or farther from each others, swaying with grace.

The view was fabulous. Sasori watched it completely mesmerized. His eyes just didn't let him turn around. It was like he became a part of some fairy tale that wouldn't let him go away.

A sudden warm feeling brought Sasori back to reality.

"You're gonna catch a cold" a warm voice said behind him. The red-head then noticed a muffler lying on his shoulders and looked to the side to see the person talking to him.

There was the girl he saw earlier also wearing a muffler, smiling and looking at him with a pair of big blue eyes, one of them almost invisible behind the long fringe.

"Thank you." Sasori replied after a moment wrapping the cloth around his neck. Then he quickly turned back to the 'lake' realizing that he had been staring at the blonde for a bit to long.

"You've been standing here for quite a long time" Deidara said "I guess you like the exposition then, hm."

"To be honest, I'm stunned" Sasori said truthfully "It's amazing. And it's a shame that ice is such an impermanent substance. The sculptures already started melting."

"But that's the point" the blonde replied. "Art is only beautiful because it's so fleeting, so transient, hm."

"I can't agree with that. What's the point of something that disappears as soon as it's born? True beauty lies in things that last forever, never rotting or fading."

"You're an artist, aren't you?" Deidara replied ignoring the comment.

"What makes you think like that?" Sasori asked meeting the other's gaze

"I am right, aren't I? I can recognize the real artist just by looking at them, hm. Besides, the way you've been examining the whole exhibition…"

"Were you watching me?" Sasori frowned not sure if he liked that.

"Oh, you got me" the blonde grinned. "I hope you don't bear me a grudge. I was hoping to find somebody who can really appreciate the true art, hm. I'm Deidara, by the way."

"Sasori"

"Nice to meet you, Sasori. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the exhibition. Here" Deidara handed Sasori a piece of paper "An invitation card. There will be a brand new thing in a week from now in the 21st Gallery, hm. You can bring some friends."

"Thank you" Sasori looked at the card. _Wait a sec…_

"I gotta go now. My friends are waiting. Hope for seeing you in 21st" the blonde then waved Sasori goodbye and went away.

The red-head followed Deidara with his eyes until the door closed, and then looked at the invitation and the 'lake' again.

_So that's the person who created this. Interesting._ Sasori thought.

"I'm not really into art, you know" said a raven-haired man beside the red-head. "But this is really something."

"Itachi. Where have you been?"

"Around. And that was some nice chick you've been talking with. What did she give you?"

"Oh, an invitation for her next exhibition. She's the one who sculpted these." Sasori motioned the ice swans.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're going, aren't you?"

"Maybe"

Itachi only smirked at that answer. He knew that the red-head wouldn't waste the opportunity to see a good work of art. And to see that blonde again. The latter Sasori probably hadn't even known himself yet, but the raven-haired man could read people like open books, and he was almost always right with his assumptions.

***

Itachi wasn't mistaken. Sasori went to the 21st Gallery a week later taking his two closest friends with him. The exhibition was even better than the previous one. This time it was an ice castle with princess on the balcony, and horses, carriage and the servants waiting for her in front of the building. Zetsu stood there with his mouth open while Itachi was watching his red-head friend out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what is your art, hm?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"I carve out of wood. Puppets mostly. I use them in performances."

"That's nice. Where can I see those performances?"

"They are for children" Sasori smiled small.

"Well, what of it?" Deidara frowned. "I can bring my friend's kids if that's the only way to get in, hm"

"Ok, ok. Here" Sasori handed the blonde a card with the name and address of the theatre.

"Cool" Deidara grinned.

"What do you think, Zetsu?" Itachi said still looking at the pair of artists.

"It really is a masterpiece…"

"Not this. Look there" the raven-haired man motioned the artists.

"What? Oh, you mean the blonde? Well, you know that Sasori's not into girls, don't you?" Zetsu said looking at the pair then at Itachi.

"Yeah, but it's definitely something different about that one."

"You seeing things. She's a fellow artist, that's all."

"I'm telling you, my friend, she's something else."

"Well, I guess we'll see, then."

***

"That was hilarious!" Deidara said grinning at Sasori in front of the dressing-room after the performance. "Oh man, I couldn't stop laughing! But those puppets, hm… May I see them from close up?"

"Sure" Sasori said motioning the blonde in and approached the cabinet with the boxes in.

He took one of the cases and opened it. There was his favorite puppet inside. He took it out and looked at it for a while. There was some good memories about that one.

"Beautiful, hm." a voice over his shoulder brought him to reality. He turned around and met a pair of a crystal blue eyes looking into his chocolate ones.

Sasori's body froze. He couldn't take his gaze off that blue lakes. Of course he's seen them before but never from that close. He was drowning in them, inhaling a soft smell of their owner. He liked the scent…

"May I?" the voice echoed in Sasori's head.

"Huh?"

"The puppet. May I see it, hm?"

Sasori snapped back to reality recognizing Deidara's voice.

"S-sure. Here" the red-head handed the puppet to the blonde and moved away. "Want something to drink?"

Deidara looked at the puppeteer with a slowly appearing smirk. "Yeah… I feel a little thirsty…"

"S-so.. I have a very good tea." Sasori felt a bit hot under the other's gaze. "Please, take a sit" he said pouring the tea into the cups then putting them on the table.

"Thank you. Your puppets really are amazing, hmm."

"Thanks."

"Well, a beauty of an artist is shown in a beauty of their art, hmm." Deidara said looking Sasori in the eyes.

The red-head tried to fight a blush but he failed. Deidara smiled.

"Masterpiece…" the blonde said.

***

"Oh, Sasori, my friend. Just look at you. Do you need a glass of cold water?" said Zetsu as he came into the room and looked at Sasori's flushed face.

"Oh, shut up Zetsu! I feel like a timid school girl…" said Sasori before opening the window.

"Wow. So Itachi was right after all?"

"About what?"

"The blonde, of course."

"I don't know. To be honest I'm confused and angry at myself."

"And why is that?"

"Why? She's a _girl_, Zetsu. You know that I've never been attracted to a women before. Of course there was some girls I considered beautiful. As an artist I have an appreciation for real beauty. But I could never went all the way with them. I tried, but it just didn't work. I really don't like tits nor pussies, you know. Come to think of it, every girl I ever considered attractive were almost flat-chested and boyish. But if it comes to that what they hide behind their panties… it's just a one big turn off."

"Well, Deidara is _completely_ flat-chested and boyish. To be honest, if it wasn't for the outfit, I'd say that she is actually he. Maybe this is really a feminine looking guy who likes cross-dressing?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, and Zetsu continued "Anyway, she's definitely your type. And you obviously are attracted to her. Why don't give it a try?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. There is another thing about it."

"Yes?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"Not just any boyfriend, Zetsu. He's a friend of Pain's! A good friend."

"Oh…"

"Exactly. I don't feel like risk my life for something I'm not even sure myself about."

"So… I seems that you have to make sure first…" Zetsu pondered for a while. "Ok my friend" he continued, "I think I have something to do now" he then turned around and went to the door. "Later, Sasori."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Thank you Selyann and jadedfox2 for your reviews! I'm happy to know you like this so far. And all you lazy people who read and liked previous chapter and didn't write anything - hope you leave some reviews this time ;)**

**The song excerpts of which I used here is **_**Too Lost in You**_** by Sugababes. Listen if you haven't yet. I think it's sexy :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****2**

"Mind telling me what we're doing here again?" Sasori asked sitting at the small table in the pub. He usually didn't go to such places. Sitting there, getting drunk made him depressed. Not to mention the great hangover he always had the next morning even if he hadn't drank too much. And that pub he, Itachi and Zetsu were sitting in right then was making him strangely uncomfortable. Maybe that was because of the metal pipes protruding from some of the tables. They were obviously made for drunk chicks to dance around, and that made Sasori wonder even more why his friends drugged him exactly there, as they couldn't choose another place.

"Chill out, Sasori" said Zetsu taking a sip of his beer. "All you ever do is working or running from gallery to gallery. It's good to do something different sometimes."

"Yeah, but why this 'something different' should be sitting _here_?" Sasori asked looking around.

"Because this definitely_ is_ different from what you are usually doing."

"But this isn't the only thing possible, is it?"

"Ah, come on, Sasori. Stop whining" said Itachi leaning against the back of his seat. "Just be a man and drink some beer with your friends, why don't you?"

"Ok, ok. But _you_ will have to deal with more whining tomorrow, 'couse you know I will be unbearable in the morning."

"I have stoppers." Itach smirked.

"Bastard."

Sasori took a sip of his beer and flinched from the taste. "I should have take a wine instead of this. Honestly guys, how can you drink this piss?"

Itachi and Zetsu only smiled, then the latter asked "I can get you some juice. What do you say?"

"Well, if it makes this drinkable. The ginger one, please."

Zetsu sighed and went to the bar.

"Oh man" said Itachi looking at something in front of him. "Finally some fun" he chuckled.

Sasori looked over his shoulder to that direction. His eyes instantly widened and his mouth slightly opened.

A chick went on the table and began dancing around the pipe. Not just any chick. I was Deidara! A few guys were sitting around the table. Sasori recognized the silver-haired man without a shirt under his jacket, the blonde's boyfriend.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything_

"You bastards did it on purpose, didn't you!?" said Sasori looking at his friends when Zetsu got back with his juice. "That's why you insisted on going to this particular pub" he stated.

"Calm down you" Zetsu said. "I've heard that they come here sometimes, but we didn't know that it would be such a show. Why don't you just shut up and enjoy?"

Sasori was angry at them plotting behind his back, but couldn't help but look back again.

_I can't help myself_

Deidara was wearing incredibly short black minidress, fishnet tights and black boots. The blond locks tied up into a ponytail were waving softly on the owner's back and shoulders.

_I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_

Deidara's hips were swaying to the melody in such a seductive way that Sasori couldn't take his eyes from them even for a second. Never before had the puppeteer seen such sexy legs and butt.

_I'm in over my head_

The blonde raised one leg, bent at the knee, slowly up the pipe, then leaned backwards letting the ends of the blond strands touch the table.

_You got under my skin_

The beauty then stood back sticking her bottom in the air at the same time in the most sexy motion Sasori had ever seen.

_I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in_

Deidara's whole body melted into the rhythm like there was only it and the melody in the room. And Sasori as the one and only person watching. He felt like a sailor under the spell of a mermaid.

_And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak_

Watching that beauty swaying like that was better than any art. That was a true masterpiece and for the first time was Sasori inclined to agree that a true art may be fleeting just sometimes.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

The blonde took the pipe between the legs and slid down slowly circling.

_Caught in you_

A fair fringe covered half of that pretty face. One visible eye half closed, lips parted.

_Lost in everything about you_

One of Deidara's hands was holding the pipe, the other one began running slowly up one thigh, lifting the hem of the dress ever so slightly, then up the flat stomach and chest, the neck then chin to end up on the rosy lips.

_I can't think_

The blonde slid the tip of an index finger between the teeth biting lightly.

_I just think about __the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you_

Suddenly another hand got a hold of the blonde's one and the finger was pulled out and slid into another mouth. A silver-haired man then pulled Deidara into a deep kiss and got her down from the table before sitting her beside him.

Sasori's mind got back to reality. He scowled at the pair and turned back to his table. Then he realized how hot that dance made him. Not only that. He'd gotten the biggest hard-on since ages!

The red-head quickly drank half of his beer hoping to cool himself down, which didn't really work, and went to the men's room without a word. Itachi followed him with his eyes, smirking.

***

_Oh man, just when did I become this hard_, Sasori thought leaning against the sink. He turned the cold water on and was about to wash his face when he felt a hot breath against his ear.

"I've seen you watching" a soft voice whispered.

Sasori straighten up instantly and looked over his shoulder at the blonde behind him.

"What are you doing here? This is _men's_ room" he said trying to fight the blush. He failed yet again and the blonde chuckled.

Deidara leaned closer and ran a hand over Sasori's stomach from behind.

"What are you…" the red-head began watching the blonde's hand getting lower.

"Shh…" Deidara said gripping Sasori's hard member through his pants. "We wouldn't want it… to be wasted, now would we?" the blonde whispered licking the other's earlobe.

"Ahh.." Sasori panted gripping a sink tighter.

"That's better" the blond purred still rubbing the other's clothed length.

Suddenly the caress stopped and before Sasori was able to let whimper of disappointment he was pushed into the cubicle and sat on the toilet.

Deidara closed the door behind them and leaned over the red-head.

"Now to finish it" the blonde said brushing their lips against each other and pulling down Sasori's pants alongside his boxers.

"But…" Sasori tried but was stopped by a finger placed on his mouth.

"Shh.. No talking… Just enjoying."

Deidara lowered the head to Sasori's now revealed member not breaking the eye contact.

_Oh, screw it_, Sasori thought watching a hot mouth wrapped around his hard manhood. That sight was enough for the red-head to just blow his load there and then. All his restraints went to hell in a blink of an eye. _Just enjoying_…_A little bit longer…_ He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in the golden locks untying them.

Deidara sucked harder feeling the hair pulled.

Sasori tilted his head backwards. He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a scream of pleasure when his throbbing member was devoured completely by a damp cavern.

Deidara began humming and sucking with full force letting that hot tongue swirling around the tip from time to time.

The red-head bit his lip harder. A small trail of blood ran down his chin.

He felt his climax approaching with full speed. As much as he loved what the blond was doing to him, as much as he wanted the sweet caress to never end, there was no way he could hold it any longer. One last look at the sexy blonde and he released hard in Deidara's mouth. A loud throaty moan escaped his bloody lips and his hands felt inertly to his sides.

The blonde stood up smiling.

Sasori took a moment to come back to his senses. Then he looked at the sexy figure with still hazy eyes while zipping back his pants.

"Why?" the red-head managed to ask looking at the blonde.

"'Couse I wanted to" Deidara answered wiping the blood from Sasori's chin. "And you did too, didn't you?"

"I..I guess.. yeah.. But your boyfriend…" the puppeteer began but was silenced again by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Shh.. You worry too much. You're gonna have wrinkles on this pretty face of yours" the blonde said still smiling. "Now… I gotta go fix my make-up."

Deidara gave Sasori a wink and blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

***

"So… How was it?" Itachi asked when Sasori was back.

"How was what?" the red-head looked at him quizzically.

"C'mon Sasori. I saw her going to the men's room right after you. And your lips look a bit abused" Itachi smirked.

Sasori blushed madly and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, live him Itachi. Just one look is enough to say it was _good_" said Zetsu.

"Would you guys please stop this?" Sasori's face become even redder and he looked down into his glass.

"Just when did you become so shy?" Itachi didn't give up.

"She just gave me a bj, ok?" Sasori answered. "And yes, that was good, great even. But now I'm even more confused than before."

"You really like to worry about anything and everything, don't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I just can't imagine being with a woman. And I won't be fucking her, that's for certain. Even if I wanted to, she still has a boyfriend who is potentially dangerous. And I'm not interested in being just someone's variety or one-night stand. Or get in trouble just because she choose me to cheat on her man."

"So, why did you let her suck you off?"

"I just… I don't know. It happened so fast…" Sasori finished his beer and stood up. "I'm going. I need some fresh air."

***

"Deidara gave quite a show" said a brown-haired man with tanned skin sitting next to Hidan.

"Yeah, that's my bitch" the silver-haired man smiled then took a sip of his drink. "How about you, Kakuzu? Still no luck?"

"Nah, I've got too many other things on my mind to think about that right now. Since Pein make me his accountant I have my hand's full."

"C'mon man, not even one-night stands?"

"That's other case" Kakuzu admitted. His gaze unwittingly skimmed over silver-haired man's bare chest for a second.

"I knew it!" Hidan chuckled.

"What have you known?" Deidara asked taking a sip of a drink.

"Took you long enough" the silver-haired man said ignoring the question.

"Make-up" the blonde stated simply while taking a sit on the Hidan's lap and kissing him.

"You know you don't have to use that shit, don't you?"

"But I want to."

"Good I'm not into women" Kakuzu said looking at the blonde, who stuck a tongue out at him and placed an arm over Hidan's shoulder.

"Don't exaggerate. They can feel really good, you know?" Hidan smirked giving Kakuzu a wink.

Deidara's smile faint and the blonde stood up from Hidan's lap.

"I don't think I like where it's going, you perverts. I'm gonna get myself another drink" Deidara left them and went towards the bar.

"So you're still being a dick, aren't you?" Kakuzu asked watching the blonde leaving.

"Nah, just sometimes" Hidan replied shrugging. "We both know I need this."

"Are you sure?" Kakuzu asked looking Hidan into eye. "Deidara didn't look ok to me just now."

"Just leave it, ok? It's between us two."

***

Sasori walked down the dark alley letting a chilly air refresh his mind. Or so he tried. Thoughts ran fast trough his head making him feverish.

He was over thirty and never _ever_ had he been attracted to a woman like that before. Let alone letting the one blow him. Of course he was a handsome man and there was some girls who tried please him that way but it never worked. They just didn't turn him on to that point. On the other hand with men it was just the opposite and Sasori had no doubts about his sexual orientation.

But maybe he overlooked something? Maybe he just hadn't met _that one_ woman? Maybe Deidara was the one? Maybe that's why she affected his feelings like that?

Drop.. drop..

_Ah great, it's raining..._ Sasori thought feeling cool droplets on his face. _Well, maybe this deaden me a bit._

But that also didn't work. The puppeteer's head was spinning from so many thoughts and unanswered questions.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'm not a gay after all…_ Sasori pondered.

His thoughts went back to the men's room. He became hotter in an instant.

_But maybe that's because she looks so boyish__? I haven't seen her naked. Maybe if I did…_

Sasori imagined the blonde's naked body… A woman's body…

That worked better than the beer, cool air and the rain put together.

Yes, he was sure about his orientation again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Thank you black55widow, BomberBrat, Tobifan66 for your reviews! You people are great! **

**And thank you black55widow for expanding my vocabulary ;) And yes, Tobifan66, having your orientation tasted might be confusing :) (I guess us, bisexes, don't have such problems**** though ;))**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**** It's quite short, but I promise I'll make it up to you by uploading the next one sooner :)**

**Have a nice time reading!**

**Chapter ****3**

Sasori was busy packing back his puppets after the performance.

"That was nice." Sasori looked back to see Deidara leaning against the doorframe, smiling. "Next time I swear I'm bringing any kid I know, so you better be prepared for more than full auditorium, hmm."

"Thanks" Sasori said simply and went back to his puppets.

"Won't you invite me in? I hope I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No, not at all. Come in, sit down" said Sasori not turning around.

Deidara however didn't go to the small table in the corner of the room. Instead the blonde went closer to the puppeteer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, hm?"

Sasori shivered from the sudden touch and the closeness of the other person.

"No, why?" he asked still not looking back.

"I don't know, hm. You act strangely today. It's because…"

"I'm fine" Sasori looked Deidara into eye, smiling small.

Those eyes were so close again. The red-head almost blushed.

"If you say so.."

"Want something to drink?" Sasori asked moving to the table, and motioning Deidara to sit.

"I wouldn't mind that, you gave me before" the blonde smirked small.

"Oh.. I don't have that tea any more, but…"

"Never mind" Deidara interrupted. "I didn't mean tea anyway."

"Then wha.. oh.." Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke again busing himself with drinks "I'm afraid that _that_ is not possible either."

"Why?" the blonde suddenly was standing behind the puppeteer again, whispering seductively. "You didn't complain last time, hmm.." Deidara's body was pressed to the other's. The blonde ran the tongue around the red-head's earlobe, and pair of curious hands found the way to his pants. Sasori gasped. But suddenly the odd sensation filled his body. It was pleasurable thrill but the puppeteer felt like, for some reasons, he shouldn't have experienced that. He pressed his body closer to the other, rubbing his butt against… something… kind of…

_No way!_ he thought. _I'm getting crazy! It's just.._

"Sasori no Danna.." Deidara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sasori no what?" he turned around, now facing the blonde, who was smiling.

"Sasori no Danna. Don't you like it, hm?"

"No, actually I don't" he snapped, moving Deidara's hands off him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I thought that fits you but if you don't like it…" the blonde apologized.

"And besides, you have a boyfriend, don't you?" Sasori continued.

"Oh, Hidan, you mean…" Deidara stood silent for a split second. "Never mind him. We're in an open relationship, hm."

The puppeteer frowned at this and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you like sweets?" Deidara asked all of a sudden The blonde was smiling softly again, a pair of crystal blue eyes showed just kindness and curiosity like a child's ones.

"Huh?" Sasori asked surprised but also relieved becouse the change of topic. "Not much.."

"Oh well, I love them" Deidara reached to the dress' chest pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the puppeteer. "You might be interested nonetheless. I'm doing some charity with my friend, Konan"

"Oh, that's nice" Sasori glanced at the paper.

"Yeah. It's really great to know that your art can bring some smile to the others' faces, hm" Deidara grinned.

The blonde's face was shining. It looked like the sun right then with that golden locks surrounding it. Sasori smiled at the sight and spoke "Can you give me more of these papers? I shall stick them up in my theatre and some other places."

"Oh, will you? That's so nice of you. I have some posters in my car. I'll be right back" Deidara said and stormed out of the room.

***

'The sweetest art' was the title of Deidara's newest exhibition. Every children were allowed to come for free, though their parents had to pay for tickets for themselves. All the many earned from them was to give to orphanages in the city.

The big hall was already full of people, mostly children, when Sasori arrived there.

_No wonder that they're all here._ The puppeteer thought.

The room looked like some kids heaven, or at least some big, colorful playground. Sasori felt giddy. There was a lot of different sculptures and paper flowers of every hue. And a lot of sweets everywhere around.

There were a few alleys in the hall. One of them, the main one, was in the middle and divided the room in two parts. It was wider in the midpoint and there was a big tree sculpture with paper leafs, the real fruits hanging on the branches. Then there was another path leading to the small hut covered with paper ivy, with the bench in front of it, and a lot of paper flowers in plant pots. There were two sculptures of kids, smiling wide, with the basket full of sweets between them. Near the hut was a small 'meadow' with a lot of flowers and 'bees' and 'butterflies' here and there. There were also three sculptures of lambs which looked amazingly fluffy.

On the other site of the main alley was one big castle. It was huge enough to let several children go inside, and had so many constructive details that it had to take at least a week for one person to built it. There were paper roses in the garden in front of the building, and several sculptures of people, which looked like queen, king and servants.

All the exhibition was truly amazing. Had Sasori been a kid any more, he sure would have been in heaven now. The whole place was magic itself. But that wasn't all. When puppeteer looked closer at the sculptures, he realized that only the their cores were made from some sturdy material, like gypsum or clay with some metal constructions, and the flowers and leafs were paper. But all the other parts, like some tree branches, bees and butterflies were cakes, cookies and all the other kind of sweets. The lambs hair was in fact candy floss and the 'panes' in the castle's windows were made from thin, transparent material usually used to produce lollypops.

Those non-sturdy parts of course were continuously disappearing for kids were allowed to eat them.

_Another fleeting art, huh?_ Sasori thought. _That just wouldn't be you, Deidara, if it could stay longer than one day. This time it won't melt. It'll be eaten. But will disappear nonetheless._

"Well, you not a child any more, hm, but you still can have come cookies" Deidara smiled handing Sasori a basked full of sweets and fruits.

"I'd rather take an apple, thanks" Sasori said taking the fruit. "They gonna have their teeth spoiled, you know?"

"Oh, c'mon. There's so many children here. I don't really think they'll eat too much per person. Just look at them. Their having so much fan!"

"Yeah" Sasori smiled looking at the kids.

"And besides, they're all now part of my creations."

"I'd rather say, your creations are part of them. At least till.."

"Oh, details" Deidara interrupted and looked Sasori into eyes. "The point is, we are one."

"We.. I mean, yeah, you can say that" the red-head looked away.

"_We_ can be like that too, you know?" the blonde spoke half-seductively half-pleadingly.

"Sure, I tried some of the candy floss from the lamb" Sasori said smiling small, hoping that it'll do the trick.

"Don't play with me, you know what I mean" Deidara replied, a voice serious.

"I don't wanna play with you, Deidara. It just won't work. So why can we just…"

"Why? I thought you like me… being close" the blonde whispered that last two words leaning for a moment over Sasori's ear, and then asked: "Are you a gay?"

"Actually, yes. As a matter of fact, I am" the puppeteer spoke a bit relieved that it finally was told at loud and he admitted it, mostly to himself.

But never had he thought that he'd receive such a reaction. Deidara's face was back to it's usual smiling form. Even more, the blonde was grinning wider than Sasori had ever seen, and the crystal blue eyes was filled with such a mixture of emotions that sent a shiver down the red-head's spine. It's gaze was something between sly and defiant. And something else, which Sasori couldn't really describe. That made the puppeteer confused again. He was about to say something, finally regaining his voice, when the woman with navy blue hair with the paper flower in it, suddenly appeared.

"Deidara, honey" she spoke happily. "Can you come with me? You have some fans here. They want to know the star of the day."

"You mean 'stars', Konan. Don't forget we did it together" Deidara replied. "And besides, this is Sasori, he's an artist too, a puppeteer."

"Nice to meet you, Sasori. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take the artist with me" she smiled, and without any more words dragged Deidara with her.

***

"Have you seen Deidara?" Sasori suddenly heard a loud voice next to him.

"Huh?" he turned around to face the silver-haired man.

"That fucking sexy blonde you talked to a moment before"

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Hidan burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I thought you were together?"

"Yeah… oh man" Hidan managed to calm himself a little. "It's still so fucking amusing when people mistake him for a girl, really. I know that girly outfit and all, but honestly man…"

"You mean, Deidara is a… guy?" Sasori was more assuring himself than asking.

"Yeah dude. Guy, man, male, whatever you wanna call it. He's got a real dick under that skirt, you know? Honestly you talked to him a lot. How come you didn't noticed? Man, you so oblivious!"

_So that wasn't just my imagination or wishful thinking back then…__It was really his…_Sasori thought.

"Yeah…" he replied hesitantly. "Now, that you mentioned it, I think I _did_ notice. I just didn't know it myself…" Sasori smiled unwittingly.

"Hey, I really don't like the look on your face right now, man. What do you mean by that? You haven't fucking _done_ anything, have you?"

"Why? Aren't you in open relationship?"

"Fucking what? He told you that? That little slut! Listen you, I'm gonna tell you this once and you better remember! Deidara's _mine_. You touch him, you're _dead_. Did I make myself clear?" the look in Hidan's face was murderous.

Sasori felt like those bloody eyes could kill him right then and there without single touch. His all body froze as that gaze pierced straight through him.

"Crystal" was all he managed to say.

---

**2****nd**** AN: Btw, now I can as well tell u that my inspiration for this was manga titled **_**No Bra**_**. It was fun at first, but then I just dropped it 'cause it was getting so fucked up… **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Whoa! The amount of reviews increasing from chapter to chapter :D This is so motivating, dears, keep it up! Thank you black55widow, BomberBrat, Selyann and SaNgO-ShIpPo for your comments! I'm so happy :D**

**Well then… ****Who ordered the next chapter? ;P Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****4**

"What are you doing?" asked Zetsu, seeing Sasori in front of the optician's, pounding. "You left the exhibition so quickly. That's unlike you."

"I think I might need glasses," the red-head answered looking focused on the shop-window "for apparently there's something wrong with my sight."

"How come? You've never complained about your eyes before" Zetsu asked, surprised.

"You were right" Sasori said looking at the other man. "I spent so much time wishing that Deidara was a guy, that I didn't even noticed that he actually _is_ one!"

"He is? Damn, I told you it was possible…"

"I know. But I just can't understand how I could have been so blind? Damn, I even felt his..."

Zetsu lifted an eyebrow. "Eh, newer mind. His boyfriend made it clear, that if I even touch Deidara, I'm dead."

"Sounds serious.. What are you going to do?"

Sasori sighed and shook his head. He hadn't the finest idea about what to do. Well, he sure would have, if it wasn't for a certain silver-haired man with murder in his eyes. The puppeteer wanted Deidara, even more now, when he knew he's a man. But the red-head wasn't particularly interested in plying his secret lover. More over he didn't know what to think about Hidan's threat. The man seemed deadly serious about it. Just the image of his angry magenta eyes was making Sasori shiver. He wondered what exactly was between the two men. Hidan definitely was possessive. Was that the reason Deidara wanted to cheat on him? And why the blonde chose the puppeteer to do it? Nah.. he really should stop thinking so damn much. It was only giving him a headache…

***

Deidara had finished his bath and went into his room wearing a dressing gown, when a fierce knocking at the door started.

_Hm? __Who could it be this late at night?_ Deidara thought before opening.

The next second the blonde was lying on the floor disorientated. A sharp pain hit him in his cheek. He wiped a little blood from cut lip, standing up.

"That the…" he began but was interrupted by a loud, angry voice.

"You fucked him, didn't you? Or you let him fuck you?" Hidan began.

"Who, hm?" the blonde asked confused.

"Fucking puppeteer! Who else, you whore?!"

"Oh, him" Deidara sighed looking away.

"What do you fucking mean 'oh him'? You fucked or not?"

"Well, maybe we did, so what of it, hm?" the blonde looked at the silver-haired one boldly.

Hidan's eyes flashed with rage.

"What _of it_? What _fucking_ of it?! You're with me, damn it! You can't just go and fuck with whoever you want!"

"Why can't I, hmm? You can, so it's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's fucking different in my case!" Hidan clenched his fists as he yelled louder. "That fucker is a _guy_! And I just need a _chick_ sometimes, for fuck sake!"

"Yeah, definitely for 'fuck sake', and I'm not enough for you, I know that arleady" the blonde looked away, hurt visible in his eyes.

"Don't start with this. It's not like that!"

"Don't give me that shit! I'm totally aware of the situation. You just can't decide, if you want a dick or a pussy" Deidara yelled back looking at his boyfriend.

"Well, you obviously don't have the latter, and fucking agreed for that, remember?"

"Of course I remember, you fucking indecisive unfaithful asshole! Have any idea why I did?"

"'Cause you love me" the silver-haired man half stated, half asked.

"Or maybe 'cause I'm just stupid, hm?"

"Don't say that" Hidan calmed himself a bit seeing a hurt look in his partner's blue eyes. "You aren't…"

"Yeah, I am" the blonde interrupted. "I'm the most stupid person in the world. I even thought that, maybe, if I started wearing cloths like this, you'd somehow forget that you 'need' chicks too. That I could manage to be your two-in-one that way. I was so deceiving myself."

Hidan's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I thought you wore this 'cause you liked it…"

"Well, it is fun now. But it absolutely wasn't at the beginning, hm. But you said you loved it so I plucked up the courage and did it. You didn't even mention a woman for over two whole months back then. Those were the happiest two months in my life, you bastard! But of course it just couldn't stay that way, could it?"

Hidan stood there completely dumbfounded.

"I.. didn't know. I thought you were ok with what. You know I don't feel anything for those women.."

"Do you feel anything for me then? Or I'm just a boy within easy reach when you get bored with pussies and want some ass-fuck, hm?"

"Dei…" Hidan got closer.

"You know what? I'm tired of this. Tired of pretending that you fucking other people doesn't bother me. Maybe it is just sex but it fucking hurts!"

"Deidara listen.." the silver-haired man placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"No" the blonde shook the hands off him. "What are you gonna say, hm? That from now on there will be only me and you? There won't be, Hidan. Unfortunately I got to know you that much. There won't ever be just us. You 'need' chicks, you said it yourself. You can't promise me that you stop 'needing' them, hm. I thought I can accept it, but the reality shows otherwise."

"Maybe if you gave me a chance, I could…"

"I don't know, if I have any more strength for that, hm. I don't even know, if I feel the same way for you any more…"

Hidan's expression went to anger again.

"Don't tell me you fell for that puppeteer?!"

"Can you just leave, please?" Deidara turned around. "I don't wanna argue any more. I'm tired, hmm."

"No!" Hidan pulled the blonde's hand and make the man face him again. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what do you want? Or who?"

"I need to think, ok? Alone."

"So you're not sure then?" an anger slowly disappeared from Hidan's voice to be replaced by a soft seductive tone. He was always good with changing his moods so completely. "Maybe I can help you decide?" he stated as he pulled the blonde closer and tangled his hand in soft long locks then pressed his lips to Deidara's.

The blonde tried to tilt his head but was stopped by a hand pulling his hair.

"No.." he managed to say.

But as he did, Hidan took this opportunity to slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Deidara, however, wasn't going to play that game. The silver-haired man stopped after a moment as he hadn't received any response.

"C'mon, baby" he said brushing their lips against each other. "We can negotiate about these chicks afterwards. Let's just release some stress." He then began kissing the other's neck, running his other hand down the blonde's back. "You're so tensed, baby. Let me help you."

Hidan groped Deidra's butt, which caused the young artist to shiver slightly.

"No, stop this" the blonde protested and tried to break free from the other's tight embrace.

"What is it? You always liked it… when I kissed you there.." he then parted the blonde's dressing gown and kissed down his chest swirling his tongue around one nipple.

Damn, that bastard knew him to well. But Deidara still managed to protest.

"Ahh.. Hidan.. stop! You can't solve anything by fucking, hm. And I don't feel like it right no..w..ahh.." the soft moan escaped the blonde's mouth when Hidan rubbed their growing erections together. The silver-haired man's hand then ran up Deidara's thigh and gripped his member.

"Your body says otherwise.." Hidan smirked against the other's chest. "C'mon baby. Be a good boy and let your man sent you to heaven.."

Hidan continued stroking Deidara's length. The blonde gripped the other's shoulders digging his nails into the soft skin, drawing blood.

"Ahh.." Hidan panted. "You know what I like, baby" he then released Deidara's hair and moved his hand to his ass sliding one finger between the cheeks.

The blonde took this opportunity and shoved Hidan to the floor with the whole strength he could manage.

"What the fuck?" the silver-haired man gave him an angry glare.

"I told you, I didn't want it!" Deidara yelled fixing his dressing gown. "Can't you think with your upper head just once?"

"Fucking fine!" Hidan yelled back standing up. "I'm going. And I leave thinking to you. For tonight I'm not gonna think at all!"

"Great. Go get your ass fucked this time!"

"Maybe I will!"

He left slamming the door behind him.

Deidara laid on the bed, burying his head in pillows.

_Why do I even care for that bastard__, hmm? He only thinks about his dick and where to shove it…_

***

Hidan went to the first pub on his way when he had gotten to the city centre. He was still angry and was to have as much sex as he could get that night.

He spotted a group of young women sitting at the table near the dance floor. A smirk flitted across his face. He ordered drinks for all of the girls and sit at the bar with his own one, watching them with the corner of his eye. Not long after one of them came to the bar.

"Why don't you come over and join us, handsome?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Hidan smirked and followed her to the table.

"Thanks for drinks, …"

"Hidan. And the pleasure's mine" he introduced himself and sat down.

He didn't want to waste any more time than was necessary. He wasn't exactly in flirtatious mood that night. Luckily, the girls seemed to think the same way, so the conversation was soon getting in the direction Hidan wanted it.

But, oddly, something seemed to be missing. That was when silver-haired man felt somebody's gaze fixed on him. He shivered slightly. That person must have been watching him intently for a while now to make him feel it. He looked over his shoulder towards the bar to see the brown-haired man looking away in that very second. Hidan watched him for a moment then for a change, completely deaf to 'his' chicks' talk. Suddenly he forgot about them utterly, and stood up from the table without the word, heading towards the bar.

***

_Oh, fuck that!_ Deidara thought and got up from his bed. He was trying to fall asleep for a while but he failed.

The blonde dressed up quickly and went out. There was only one thing he wanted now, anyway.

***

"Hello there, Kakuzu" Hidan greeted the brown-haired man and sat next to him. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Kakuzu looked almost surprised seeing the other man. "Drinking. Thinking."

"Oh, c'mon, man. That's boring. Why don't you have some fun?"

"I'm not in the mood exactly. I haven't seen anybody around to have fun with, anyway."

Suddenly Hidan wore a defiant smirk. _Why the hell not?_ He thought and placed his hand on the other's thigh. Kakuzu straighten instantly and gave him a quizzical look.

Hidan was sure then. He didn't want a woman that night, he definitely wanted a man. And if he couldn't have Deidara right then..

"How about me?"

Kakuzu had been wonting him for a while, anyway. Hidan was smart enough to figure it out some time ago. He was used to hungry looks many people was giving him, and Kakuzu had exactly that kind of eyes when he looked at Hidan.

***

Regardless of the late hour, Sasori was up, sitting at his workbench, trying to focus on his new puppet. That wasn't going too well, for the puppeteer's mind was somewhere else. He was shirtless, wearing only his pants and underwear. Suddenly, and seemingly without the man's attention, his hand felt down on his thigh, and began to move slowly up to his groin.

"Tchy.." he sighed, closing chocolate eyes, and rested his forehead on his free hand. The other one slid into his pants…

"I'm glad you're still awake" a familiar voice hit his ears all of a sudden.

Sasori looked towards the door, withdrawing his hand in an instant.

There was a man leaning against the doorframe. The puppeteer blushed at that sight and because of his previous, barely started action. His guest was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under short-sleeved black one, and a pair of tight navy blue jeans. Sasori wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the long blond hair falling loosely on his shoulders and the most beautiful blue eyes, he'd ever seen. No skirt nor dress, no hilled boots, no make-up. If Hidan hadn't told Sasori that Deidara is actually a guy, he would have felt from his chair right then. The puppeteer couldn't take his eyes away from him.

"The door was open so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind" Deidara said softly.

"No, not really."

"Glad to hear that" the blonde answered and moved closer. Next second he was straddling Sasori's thighs.

"What are you.." Sasori began surprised form a sudden action, but was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips.

***

"What do you say?" Hidan continued with a seductive smirk, running his hand up Kakuzu's thigh. "We both can have a lot of…" his hand reached the other's crotch "…fun.."

Kakuzu looked at him completely surprised. He had never received such kind of treatment form the silver-haired man.

Hidan leaned closer and breathed into Kakuzu's ear…

***

Deidara rested his hands on the workbench, which was now behind the chair, pressing his body to Sasori's, their lips almost touching, eyes focused on the other's. The blond artist whispered…

***

"Kakuzu…"

***

"Sasori…"

***

"… Fuck me."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Ha, I knew it, u smut-lovers ;P I'd react the same ;P U know what? I simply love u all :D **

**Thanx a lot Selyann, SaNgO-ShIpPo, black55widow, ChaosDisorder, Mufflare and BomberBrat for all ur reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"I thought your agreement with Deidara only concerns women" Kakuzu said moving Hidan's hand away from him.

"The agreement changed."

"How so?"

"Listen, I'm not here to talk, ok? Especially not about the Blondie."

"You had a fight, didn't you?"

"Can you come with me? I'll show you something" Hidan said casually ignoring the question and motioning to the barman to come closer.

"And that would be?" Kakuzu asked raising an eyebrow.

The barman handed Hidan a card. He smirked and pulled Kakuzu's hand to go with him. "You'll see."

They went upstairs and stopped in front of the room, which Hidan opened with the card. Kakuzu leaned against the wall. He obviously knew what the silver-haired man was up to, and surprisingly for himself, he got into the game. Of course he wanted that foul-mouthed, bloody-eyed, always-shirtless bastard, but something just felt wrong.

"You're so confident…" Kakuzu stated.

Then suddenly a hand tangled in his dark locks pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kakuzu gasped, which gave Hidan an entrance, and he became fiercely exploring the other's hot mouth. Kakuzu was taken by surprise, but his tongue took the dominance soon enough. He could feel something like desperation in the other man's action, which caused him to retreat.

"You're upset and not thinking straight, Hidan."

"Of course, you smart ass. I'm fucking thinking gay. I am one anyway, even if only in half."

"Which half? Upper or lower?" Kakuzu smirked.

"Shut up!" Hidan pulled Kakuzu's hand again and shove him onto the bed standing in the small room. "You talk too much!" The green eyes widened slightly. Kakuzu had no idea Hidan was_ that_ strong. The silver-haired man closed the door and moved to bed quickly. Next second he was straddling the other, his hand moving under Kakuzu's shirt.

***

Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Deidara's lips pressed to his own.

"Say one word about Hidan, and I'm gonna punch you" the blonde said when he pulled away. "Well" Sasori began, "his threat still wins…"

"He threatened you?!" Deidara half asked, half stated.

"Yeah. And you lied to me about this 'open relationship' you two suppose have" the red-head was looking at him intently.

"That wasn't a lie, hm. Not the whole thing, at least" the blonde said looking away.

Sasori raised an eyebrow waiting for some more explanations.

"Newer mind, hm. It's not important at the moment. I promise I won't let him do anything to you, ok?" Deidara traced his hand over the red-head chest gently. "I'd never forgive myself, if I let something bad happen to such a beautiful piece of art… Sasori no Danna.." That name again… But this time Sasori didn't protest. The pair of crystal blue eyes met the chocolate ones.

"I want to be part of that masterpiece, hmm…" the blonde leaned closer and whispered before kissing Sasori softly: "Take me. Make me yours."

***

Kakuzu grasped the other's wrists giving him a glare. He then flipped them over, pining Hidan to the bed beneath him.

"What do you think you're doing, Hidan?"

"Why do _you_ think I'm doing? I told you what I wanted, didn't I?"

"So you had a fight with Deidara, and now you think you can use me, just like that?"

"I only want to grant your body's desire" Hidan replied seductively lifting his leg so his thigh was now pressed to the other man's groin. "I know you want me, Kakuzu."

The dark-haired man clenched his teeth to suppress the moan form the pleasant friction, and looked into magenta eyes.

"Body's desires are not all, you know? And besides, you're not single. You're gonna regret that."

Hidan sighed. Stupid Kakuzu and his damn talking. Why can't he just forget about all this shit?

"I broke up with Deidara" he said. "So you can just fuckin' forget about him, 'key? It's over."

"What?" Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"You heard me."

Kakuzu released the other man and sat on the bed. A voice inside him was telling him that Hidan wasn't really sincere. That that was just an excuse. But the other voice became louder, and it was saying only two words: _screw it_ or maybe: _screw him_? Well, that really wasn't much of a difference.

The hands wrapped around his waist snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan breathed into his ear from behind, nibbling the earlobe, "I want you.."

***

All the small amount of restraint the puppeteer had had disappear at that very moment. He had no more strength or will to oppose any more. Who could resist those cerulean oceans luring them into their depths, anyway? Not to mention a certain need Sasori's body felt right then. And feeling the other's growing need rubbing against his own didn't help either.

_Oh, what the hell?! If I'm suppose to be dead, let's just do something ex__citing before that,_ Sasori thought lacing his hands behind Deidara's back and captured his mouth in passionate kiss. He had been craving for that for so long, and now it felt better than the red-head had ever imagined to finally taste that beauty.

The blonde wrapped his hands around the other's neck deepening the kiss, his lips curling into a smile.

***

The second voice won. But Kakuzu has also something else on mind. Some part of him wanted to punish the other man for being such a selfish prick most of the time. Even then.

He turned over and shoved Hidan roughly on the bed, leaning over him. He dug his teeth into the tender flesh on the other's neck, sucking at the soft skin. The silver-haired man groaned loudly at the painful pleasure.

"Wait a sec. Why are you on top?" Hidan said suddenly.

"Did I mishear you?" Kakuzu asked moving his mouth to the other's collarbone. "You were the one who wanted to fuck him, which means you're on the bottom. Besides…" he lifted himself slightly and pulled Hidan's tie, facing him, "I'm not doing uke anyway."

***

Sasori's hands sank under Deidara's shirt wandering over bare velvet skin, up his spine. The blonde arched his back getting closer to the red-head. They break the kiss to remove the piece of cloth and toss it aside, somewhere in the room. Sasori moved his one hand onto the other's chest, wandering all over it in slow motions with his fingertips, examining it like some precious work of art. Deidara watched him intently, his body shivering form delicate touches. He had never felt so special in his life like he felt right then. Like he really was a piece of his art himself, treated with all that delicacy and admiration.

The puppeteer used his other hand to pull the blonde closer, and he moved his face so it was inches away form the other's nipple. He looked up into Deidara's eyes, his hot breath caressing the tender skin.

***

Hidan inhaled sharply. He had never been submissive before. Well, he had been close several times, but he liked all the control too damn much. But with Kakuzu it was different somehow. Exciting. He was in charge now and Hidan didn't want to fight any more. Not too much at least.

Kakuzu shoved his tongue roughly into the other's slightly open mouth. Hidan's small resistance was broken quickly and the other man began to explore him one more time, taking his jacket off meanwhile.

***

"You're too damn sexy, for your own good" Sasori whispered tracing his tongue over the hardening bud not breaking the eye contact.

Deidara gasped watching that skillful muscle playing with his sensitive spot, and then the moist mouth capturing it all, sucking it into the hot cavern.

***

Hidan's hands began unbuttoning the other's shirt, wandering over freshly revealed chest, playing with sensitive skin. Kakuzu lifted himself up and tossed the cloth aside. The silver-haired man sat up and began unbuttoning the other's pants, but was stopped by a hand pressed to his chest, pushing him onto the bed again.

***

"I know, hm" Deidara smiled. His breath quickened when the red-head's other hand slid down his spine reaching the tailbone. One of the blonde's hands sunk into the bright red locks, the other one griped the other's shoulder, as he arched his back more.

Sasori left the abused nipple and placed a hand on the blonde's back, the other on his butt, and lifted himself up, only to lie Deidara on the soft carpet beneath him a second later.

***

"Are you really so desperate?" Kakuzu spoke lowering himself to the others stomach.

"I'm not desperate. I'm fucking horny!" Hidan replied bucking his hips, proving his need.

Kakuzu smirked as he sunk his tongue into the other's navel. If Hidan wanted it that badly, he would gladly tease him some more.

***

As they both were lying on the carpeted floor Sasori continued his previous ministrations kissing the way down Deidara's chest, taking the other nipple into his mouth.

The blonde wrapped his legs around the other's waist again, rubbing their growing erections gently against each other. Sasori moaned lightly, nipping on the bud inside his mouth. Shivers ran down Deidara's spine and he squeezed the red-head middle tighter between his legs.

***

Kakuzu slid his fingers under the waistband of Hidan's pants slowly, looking into the other's eyes. The hunger visible in fuchsia lakes was mixed with some other undefined feelings. Like… nervousness maybe?

"Hidan? Are you.." the dark-haired man began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Agh. Shit! Stop asking questions, Kakuzu! Just fuck me already, before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't do it.." Kakuzu smirked taking a hold of Hidan's clothed member.

***

"Mmm.." they both moaned form the pleasurable friction. Sasori moved lower kissing his way to the blonde's waistband, unwrapping the other's legs. He then ran the tip of his tongue just above the other's pants looking into lustful cerulean oceans.

"Ah.. Sasori.. Take them off… I want you."

***

The other of Kakuzu's hand's went up Hidan's chest and then traced down digging it's nails into sensitive flesh, leaving bloody marks alongside the soft skin.

"Ahh.." Hidan gasped. Just how Kakuzu know, he liked it? "More.." he panted.

Kakuzu only smirked and in one motion removed Hidan's pant's.

Just when he unbuttoned them?

***

"You want me, what? Dei?" Sasori whispered unzipping the blonde's pants and taking them off slowly alongside his boxers. Deidara gasped looking at the puppeteer's movements.

"I.. ahh.." he was cut off words as cool air made contact with his hot flesh.

"What is it Dei?" Sasori looked at him, his lips almost brushing against the freshly revealed manhood.

***

Kakuzu traced his hands up Hidan's thighs slowly leaving thin bloody marks. When he moved closer to the other's clothed length, he skipped that area and moved up again, kissing the trails he had left on the other's chest before.

Hidan grew impatient. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders trying to flip them over, but Kakuzu was stronger. He gripped Hidan's wrists firmly and pined them to the bed.

***

Deidara was out of words. Seeing that sexy red-head like that, just above the tip of his member, his hot breath caressing him lightly, was such a huge turn on, he could barely withstand it.

"I want you.. inside me.." the blonde panted.

"And you will have me soon enough. But now…" he ran the tip of his tongue around the head of Deidara's manhood, making him arching his back, "a little repayment for earlier" the red-head said before taking the head into his mouth.

***

"You not behaving yourself" Kakuzu stated. He took both of Hidan's hands into one of his own. Then he removed the remaining tie from the other's neck and used it to tie his hands up to the headboard.

"Shit, Kakuzu! What's this all about?"

The dark-haired man didn't answer. He only smirked as he stood up and began striping from his pants and boxers, painfully slow.

***

"Ahh.. Sasori… Mm.." Deidara moaned as his hard length was sucked into a damp cavern. He tangled his hands into the red locks, trying to look the other into eyes, which was difficult as his eyelids closed themselves from pleasure, he was receiving.

Sasori took more of the other's manhood into his mouth, grazing his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin. He gripped the lower part of the shaft with one hand, pumping it gently, and traced the other one up Deidara's chest, reaching his mouth.

***

Hidan was wriggling in his restrains, watching Kakuzu getting naked in front of him, yet beyond his reach. He fixed his gaze on the other's huge member, only one though on his mind: _pain_.

Kakuzu moved close again, straddling the other's chest, smirking.

"I'll free your hands, but you will do something for me… and for yourself.."

"Whatever you want, Kakuzu. Untie me" Hidan pleaded still looking at the other's manhood.

***

Deidara immediately took the hint and gripped the other's wrist, sucking three fingers into his mouth. Sasori looked at him. Damn, that blonde was so sexy from that position. Eyes covered with desire, hot mouth wrapped around the puppeteer's digits, wet tongue swirling between them, coating them generously with his saliva. Sasori moaned around the shaft in his mouth sending jolts of pleasure up Deidara's spine. The blonde unconsciously bucked his hips against the sweet caress, nibbling at the fingers in his mouth.

***

"From the look in your eyes I see you want it badly" Kakuzu smirked small taking off Hidan's underwear. "And not only your eyes..." he continued looking at the freshly revealed length. The dark-haired man untied the other's hands after a second and sat on his ankles. "Why don't you take it?" He then pulled Hidan's hair and made him face his manhood, stopping his head just above the tip. Meanwhile he used his other hand to grip Hidan's wrist, lifted it to his mouth and licked two fingers.

"You sure will need some preparation. Or you want me to tear you apart?" Kakuzu said as he moved his hand alongside Hidan's near the other's ass. "Prepare yourself, if you think you need it."

***

It was hard to control himself. Sasori withdrew his fingers form the other's mouth and moved them to the blonde's rear entrance. He massaged the ring of muscles gently before easily sliding one finger inside, the tip of Deidara's member still in his mouth. He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue, which made his patience gone almost completely. He would gladly suck that blonde dry, but not that time.

***

Hidan's eyes widened at the other's words. Prepare… himself? He didn't have much time to ponder on it, though, as Kakuzu's member was shoved into his mouth roughly. Hidan instantly thought about that cock being shoved into his ass. He could almost feel the tearing pain it would cause, if he wasn't prepared. He began sucking on the shaft in his mouth, moving his head up and down, while his wet fingers began entering him, one at a time.

***

"Ah.. Just.. make it quick" Deidara panted looking at his lover. "I don't really.. need much of this… Just.. mmm.. Sasori.."

"As you wish" the puppeteer replied sliding the other's hard manhood out of his mouth and inserting two other fingers.

The blonde winced slightly, but he soon began thrusting his butt against the intruders.

***

Having his own fingers inside him felt weird. He began thrusting them in and out, scissoring, trying to stretch the tight muscles as much as he could.

Kakuzu could feel his member throbbing inside the other's mouth. He would so come into that hot cavern, but he was aiming for something much tighter and deeper. The dark-haired man yanked Hidan's head at his hair, lifting him up.

***

That was enough. Deidara really didn't need much stretching. Sasori felt jealous for a moment of the person who made that blond beauty so used to that, but he quickly shook of that thought, taking off his pants and underwear. His hard member was throbbing with anticipation, as he watched the awaiting artist beneath him. He took one more moment to look at the man, and lowered himself do his knees, spreading the other's legs.

***

Hidan closed his eyes as the pain from his head hit him.

"Hope you're ready enough" Kakuzu stated and he shoved the other on the bed flipping him over, so he was lying on his stomach. He then lifted Hidan to his knees and elbows, grabbing his hips firmly, and thrust roughly into his tight ass, sheathing himself completely in one motion.

***

"Ready?" Sasori asked, positioning himself.

"Yeah.. Take me.. now" Deidara panted.

The puppeteer didn't need to be told twice. He push his hard member into the tight heat.

"Ahh.. Dei.." the red-head moaned as he was completely inside the blonde.

***

"Argghh.. Kakuzu.." Hidan hissed as a sharp pain hit him and the waves of unpleasant feeling spread all over his body. He could feel small trails of a warm liquid running down his thighs. He knew what it was. His blood.

"What? Are you a virgin?" Kakuzu replied trying to suppress a moan forming at the back of his throat. He didn't even need Hidan to answer that question. He was so incredibly tight..

"Shut up! Just.. give me a minute.. You're fucking _big_!" the silver-haired man cried out.

***

"Mmh.. move Sasori.." Deidara breathed.

The puppeteer complied and began thrusting slowly. He leaned down and claimed the other's lips in passionate, breath-taking kiss. The blond wrapped his legs around the other's waist, and his arms around his neck, deepening the other's moves.

***

"I shall take it as a compliment" Kakuzu smirked. He waited. Though the only thing he wanted to do then was to thrust into that tightness senseless. It felt so good he hardly could suppress moans threatening to escape his throat.

"Move.." Hidan whispered.

That was all the dark-haired needed to hear.

***

"Mm.. Faster.." the blonde moaned into the kiss.

Sasori complied without a second thought, thrusting hard into the artist beneath him. He bit his bottom lip, trying to control himself. If he didn't he would just lose it right then. He wanted to prolong that moment as much as he could. It felt so good being inside that blonde, that whole thing was like a dream. Sasori was almost sure that when he reach his climax it would all turn to be just his imagination.

***

That wasn't exactly the right time yet for Hidan. He could feel the tearing pain all over his body, but he knew that it would get better. At least he hoped so.

_Promise?_ the echoing voice ran through the silver haired man's head suddenly. He shut his eyes tight as tears began running down his cheeks. _Promise. If I ever decide to do it, it'll be all for you._ The pain became unbearable. Not only in his ass. His head threatened to explode. _Just for you, I promise…_

***

"Ahh.. Sasori.." Deidara cried out as the red-head hit that special spot within him. "There.. More.." he moaned pulling the red strains.

That felt so good for both of them. Sasori kissed the blonde's neck, muffing his moans. Deidara wriggling beneath him, thrusting his ass against the blissful movements fiercely.

***

The white sparks ran under Hidan's eyelids.

"Ah.. Kakuzu.. Again.." he moaned forgetting completely all the pain and disturbing thoughts as Kakuzu hit his prostate.

The dark-haired man didn't really hear him for he was already getting so close into his own bliss, but he unconsciously obliged the other's wish, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

***

Sasori's hand found the other's neglected manhood an began pumping it fast, thrusting into the blonde as hard as he could. They were both at the verge of their peaks.

"Sa.. sori…" Deiadra cried out as he came all over the red-head's hand and chest.

Feeling the other's walls squeezing him tight, Sasori follow his lover almost in the same time into the land of wonderful bliss, screaming the name of the beautiful blonde, filling him up with his essence.

***

Hidan could feel the other's movements became more fierce, faster and deeper, if it was only possible, with every thrust. He unwittingly moved his hand to his neglected manhood and began pumping it in time with thrusts. He soon felt Kakuzu's seed filling him. Several more rough jerks and he came as well spilling himself over the bed.

***

The puppeteer collapsed on top of Deidara, both men panting heavily. He was about to pull out, but the other man stopped him.

"No. Stay.." the blonde breathed. "Just.. a little longer.. I.. like you.. there.."

Sasori couldn't help but smile. "I.. like it there too.. Dei."

***

They both collapsed next to each other. Kakuzu lied on his back, Hidan on his side, his back to the other.

"Happy now?" Kakuzu panted.

"Yeah…" Hidan replied, though his mind was telling him otherwise. "We can stay here till the noon."

"Good. I'm exhausted. 'Night, Hidan."

"'Night."

Kakuzu covered them up and quickly fell asleep.

***

"You stay the night, right?" Sasori asked after they both calmed their breathings.

"I was just about to ask, if I can, hm" Deidara smiled.

"Well, my bed isn't very big" the puppeteer stated as they moved to his bedroom.

"Good, hmm" the blonde answered wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing his cheek. "This way I can be closer to you."

They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms. A soft smile never vanishing form Sasori's face as he held that beautiful piece of art so close to him. He felt complete, his mind finally found some peace.

***

Hidan didn't sleep at all that night. He was looking blankly at the full moon visible through the window. Thoughts running quickly through his head. That was one of that rare times in his life, when he really admitted that people who called him a son of bitch were right.

---

**2****nd**** AN: So, is that what you've been waiting for? ;) **

**Uff.. ****I took me a while. That wasn't easy to write, but I was trying to do my best, and finally got it done! I was fighting the temptation to make Kakuzu keep his composure and just tell Hidan to fuck off, but well.. I also really wanted to write something like this. It's like watching two movies at once ^^ So.. I think I just ended up being predictable ;) But still hope you like it, dears!**

**I'll be back soon enough :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Tank you Tobifan66, BomberBrat, black55widow and SaNgO-ShIpPo for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it :* And I appreciate every remarks and tips, they sure are/will be helpful :) It's good to know your opinions, dears! **

**Now, the next chapter's finally finished :) Enjoy!**

**Charter 6**

Sasori woke up feeling an unusual weight on his chest and thighs. He inhaled deeply. A scent which was not his own filled up his nose.

_Mmm.. Smells so sweet…_the puppeteer thought as he opened his eyes to see the mess of long blond hair spread all over his chest and pillows, tickling his skin gently. He took a honey strand with his fingers, watching the other male. A soft smile was dancing on his lips. The blonde's head was lying on the red-head's shoulder, one arm on his chest and one leg across his thighs. The puppeteer closed his eyes again, playing with the lock slipping between his fingers, listening soft breathing. He felt so complete, so calm. He could die in that very moment with no regrets, only to make it last forever. To keep that blonde in his arms for eternity.

His stomach didn't seem to agree for that, though, reminding him that he missed breakfast. The red-head looked at the watch. It was almost ten. Since Deidara seemed to need some more sleep, Sasori decided to take a shower and prepare some food for them before the other wakes up. He gently moved the blonde form himself and sat on the edge of the bed looking around for his clothes.

The puppeteer didn't manage to stand up, though, as warm arm sneaked to his waist form behind.

"Where d'ya goin' hmm? Come back here" Deidara mumbled pulling Sasori back into the bed, so he was now lying with his back to the other.

The red-head smiled. "I was going to take a shower. And you going to spend all day in bed, sleepyhead?"

"Only if you're here with me" the blonde artist replied kissing Sasori softly on the neck. "Mm.. you smell of sex, hm."

"Is that the only thing you can think about?" the red-head asked turning his head to look at the other.

"No" Deidara answered looking into Sasori's eyes with his own hazy ones. His hand began sliding slowly down the puppeteer's stomach. "I also think about art, hmm. And since you're such a sexy masterpiece.." the blonde emphasized the last word by taking a hold of the red-head's member.

"Mmm.." Sasori moaned. "You naughty boy.."

"You bet I am."

Deidara continued to stroke the puppeteer's manhood as he whispered into his ear, "And now I'm gonna make you nice and hard, so you can fuck that naughty boy senseless, hm."

Sasori's body shivered form the seductive tone and hot breath against his skin. He became herder in an instant. Deidara sat up pushing the red-head on his back, before lowering his head just above the other's member. He ran the tip of his tongue around the head making Sasori close his eyes and arch his back as waves of pleasure filled him to the toes.

"Ahh.. Deiiiiiii…" the puppeteer cried out as he felt himself engulfed completely by the hot wetness of the other's mouth. If he had only peeked down his body then, he would have lost it at the very moment.

A few seconds later the sweet caress stopped.

But before Sasori opened his eyes and could say anything, his throbbing manhood was devoured again. This time by something much tighter.

The puppeteer looked up to see Deidara straddling him. A little pain was visible on the blonde's face as he waited to adjust himself. The sculptor didn't need much time. He soon lifted himself up, letting Sasori's length slid out of him almost completely, and then went down, forcing it inside again.

"Gah… You feel so… good inside me.. Sa..sori.." Deidara panted riding the red-head faster, going deeper in every thrust.

The puppeteer gripped the sheets beneath him as he bucked his hips meeting the other's movements. He already could feel himself close to amazing bliss.

"Ahh.. fuck!.. Touch me!" the blonde cried out.

Sasori quickly took a hold of Deidara's neglected manhood, pumping it in time with their trusts.

"D..Dei.. I'm.. ahh…" the puppeteer didn't manage to finish the sentence as he came deep inside the other.

Feeling himself being filled up, Deidara followed him soon, spilling his seed all over Sasori's chest.

"That is.." the blonde panted collapsing on top of the red-head, "what I call… a really good morning.. hmm.."

"Yeah.. really good wake-up call.. Now, we definitely need a shower."

Deidara smirked.

"Don't even think about it!" the red-head warned. "This is going to be a shower. _Only_ a shower."

***

It wasn't even dawn yet, when Hidan sneaked out of the small room, careful to not wake Kakuzu. He felt like a piece of shit. Not only his ass hurt like a bitch. His head was ready to implode from lack of sleep, and, at the same time, explode form the whirl of thoughts running through his mind. It seemed that only because those two forces were opposite, it was still in it's place. The silver haired man wandered around the streets, slowly filling up with people going to their workplaces. The brisk morning air made the man feel a little bit better.

Finally some cafés opened. Hidan went inside one of them and sat by the window. He ordered a large cup of strong coffee and drunk it absentmindedly, the hot liquid almost burned his palate. Not that he cared. That was only one painful sensation more, it didn't make so much difference.

After leaving the café, Hidan continued his wandering. He didn't even think where he was going until he suddenly found himself in front of an apartment block Deidara lived in.

_Fucking sign, huh?_ He thought walking up the stairs.

He got to the right doors and knocked few times.

Silence.

"Deidara? It's me, Hidan. Open up" he knocked once more. "Please, baby. I really need to talk to you" knock. "Dei? I'm sorry for yesterday. Please let me in."

There wasn't any response, so Hidan took out his cell phone an dialed Deidara's number. The ring was heard from inside of the apartment..

"I know you're there, baby. I'm not leaving till I talk to you" he said as he didn't receive an answer on the phone.

Silence.

Now Hidan was worried.

"Deidara!" he knocked fiercely.

"Hey, young man" a woman's voice spoke from behind him, "stop yelling already…"

"Shut up bitch!" he snapped. "I'm fucking worried! It's not a fucking night any more, so fuck off!"

The woman went back to her apartment quickly, cursing under her breath, a bit scared.

Hidan suddenly remembered that he actually had the key to Deidara's dwelling. He stormed into the blonde's bedroom only to meet an empty bed. He then took a round over the other rooms to find Deidara's cell phone and no sight of himself.

"Fucking whore!" he yelled flinging his keys against the wall.

***

The shower turned out to be _only a shower_ indeed. This time rumbling stomachs won and both men washed themselves quickly, and then got down to the kitchen. The smell of delicious breakfast lingered in the whole house.

"'Morning lovebirds" Itachi greeted the two lovers. "Hungry? Ah, why am I even asking? You must be, after that night.. and morning."

"H-how do you.." Sasori began, but was interrupted by the raven-haired man.

"It was hard not to hear you, bastards" he smirked. "Don't you worry. I have my fun too. C'mon. Breakfast is ready."

"Wow, you actually did breakfast for us?" Sasori asked surprised.

"Yep" Itachi replied taking a sip of his coffee. "See, how good of a flat-mate I am?"

"So, you live together, hm?" Deidara asked sitting at the table.

"Yeah" the raven-haired man replied. "We live together. We work together. We practically are family. Only sex is missing" he smirked giving Sasori quick look. "But this isn't actually my cup of tea. You know, I don't tolerate dicks other than mine."

"You unusually talkative today, Itachi" Sasori remarked taking a bite of his food.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I take it you one-night stand was good" the red-head spoke.

"Good? I was beyond great. And it wasn't one-night this time. I'm meeting her tonight too."

"Slut."

"Fag."

The two men looked at each other and both smiled. Itachi then turned to the blonde who was watching them with interest and amusement.

"You know, Deidara, you're lucky you're a guy, otherwise you'd never have gotten to Sasori's pants."

Sasori blushed madly at this comment, almost choking on the food in his mouth.

"I know, hmm" the blonde smiled. "I am a lucky guy."

"Hey!" the puppeteer glared at them both. "I'm still here, you know!"

***

"Was he good?" a familiar quiet voice made Deidara's body shiver. "Better than me?" the other man continued, walls echoed his voice.

It was late afternoon and the blonde had just gotten back to his apartment. He shook off initial surprise and went to the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna talk with you about that" he said taking a bottle of juice form the fridge and pouring the liquid into a glass. "What are you doing here, anyway, hm?"

"So you did it after all.."

Deidara turned around and leaned against the cupboard taking a sip of the juice. He looked at the silver-haired man sitting in the armchair. "So you care?"

"Of course I care, damn it! I do!"

"Really.." Deidara looked down into his glass. "You didn't seem very caring yesterday.."

"Bebe.." Hidan stood up and went closer do the blonde. "I'm sorry. I've been a real prick recently.."

"Sure, you have.."

"But you're the only person I want to share my life with.."

"What if I don't want to share mine with you any more, hm?" Deidara looked Hidan into eyes. There was something different about those magenta lakes that time. All the cockiness and impudence always visible in them was gone and replaced by some sad dark feeling. Like.. hurt, maybe?

_Could it be that he really is sorry?_ Deidara pondered. _No. This is Hidan we taking about. He's never sorry…But what's with these eyes? Is it just a play?_

"Can we, please, try to work things out? I sill want to be with you, Dei."

_Please??_ The blonde's eyes widened ever so slightly. _Did I just hear him saying that? And not single curse…_

"Did something happened? You don't sound like your usual self, hmm."

"I am myself. I just don't wanna lose you" Hidan replied cupping Deidara's face in his hands. "I finally realized how much I hurt you, baby. I want to try and make things better between us."

Deidara looked at the man in front of him, speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. Never have he seen Hidan so… caring. And he was actually apologizing to the blonde. He was even ready to make himself a better person. That couldn't be true, could it? If only the silver-haired man had been like that before, Deidara would have never even thought about cheating on him. He really gave his heart to that man. That was the only reason he could endure all his unfaithfulness, even though it hurt him so much.

"I love you, baby" Hidan whispered before kissing Deidara's lips softly.

The blonde's body melted under the gentle touch. He wanted to keep this moment as long as possible, but his mind was more skeptical than his heart.

"Hidan.." Deidara began as he pulled away. "Tell me, but honestly, what brought this? You've never acted this way. Not that I mind, but… It's because I.."

"No. Well, actually yes, partly. I didn't think that I would be feeling like this 'cause you… It hurts. But I deserved this. And now I think I finally… can actually imagine how you felt before. But it's not only that. I am an asshole. I… yesterday…" Hidan's words stuck in his throat. The sense of guilt was squeezing his heart. He couldn't look into cerulean oceans waiting for answers.

"You screwed some chick again, right? Nothing new, hmm" Deidara finished for him.

"No. I didn't screw any chick. I.. did something worse."

"Worse?" the blonde watched him intently, his heart skipped a bit.

"I.. broke the promise" Hidan finally finished and managed to look into Deidara's eyes, which widened at his words.

"You.. get fucked by a guy?" the blonde more stated than asked.

Hidan's heart was pounding in his chest. He really meant every word when he promised Deidara his virginity, and he did regret last night like he had never regretted anything in his life.

"Listen baby" Hidan placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "it's not like I wanted to do it _that_ way in the first place, it just.. happened so fast. If only I could turn back time…"

"But you can't!" Deidara pushed him back. "And what does it mean you didn't want to do it _that way_? You wanted to fuck that guy at the first place. And it's not like you're not strong enough to not let yourself being dominated!"

"I wasn't strong enough that fucking night. I just was so upset 'cause of you and…"

"So it's my fault then? Oh, please.. You're not a child any more. The only person responsible for your actions is you!"

"I know. But we all make mistakes.."

"Yes, we do. But, usually, we can learn from them."

"I regret what I did last night. So fucking much it surprises even me. I'm sure I'll never do it again."

"Fuck you. I don't want to listen any more of this. You're not gonna change. Ever."

"Deidara. Look at me. That was a _mistake_. The biggest fucking mistake in my life! You'll always be the only guy I want!"

"Well, you can keep wanting me in your house, for I don't want to see you here any more. You hurt me enough already. And as much as want to believe you, I just can't let myself being hurt any more. I want to have normal relationship, in which people care for each other, not only for their own needs, hmm."

"Dei.."

"Leave."

"It won't end like this. I'm not gonna give up on you!"

"Whatever. Bye, Hidan."

Deidara went to the bedroom not looking at the silver-haired man, who stood there for a moment. "Fine" he said finally, in quiet voice.

"And Hidan.." Deidara's voice made him stop in front of the door, his hand on the handle. "Leave the keys on the shelf."

***

Hidan wasn't a man who come to terms with defeat lightly. No, he didn't lose. Never. And especially not in that case. He would win Deidara back. And he knew exactly what he needed to do.

The silver-haired man had thought everything over, and when he stood in front of the gate of a big garden surrounding a palace-like huge house he had everything planned. He went inside the house and headed to a certain room, where he knew he would find his friend.

"Pein.." he began as he entered the room. "I need a favour."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Thank you black55widow, Selyann and SaNgO-ShIpPo for your reviews!**

**Too little details you say.. Hm.. Maybe I'm really becoming soft**** (and my lazy mood has gotten me recently too).. But after reading so many hot fics with kinky stuff recently I just feel like I'm repeating something every time I'm writing a sex scene. Well, I know I'm exaggerating, but I just can't help it.. Maybe it's because I'm writing a hopefully-kinky-one-shot meanwhile giving all the sexual energy to it. Or maybe I should take a short break and occupy myself with something else for the time being? Just for refreshing.. Well, to be honest, I already did.. and got stuck on deviantART for a while… (link is on my profile, go check it ;)) **

**Yeah,**** so blame my lazy ass and dA for the late update ;) **

**An****d now without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Charter 7**

"So Blondie finally dumped you, huh?" Pein half asked half stated, not looking away from his computer.

"Shut the fuck up, Pein!" Hidan snapped. "I'm gonna get him back soon. I just need to get rid of that fucking puppeteer" he leaned on his hands on pierced man's desk. "I need to know everything about him. Every single detail."

The ginger looked up at him. "And what are you gonna do with this information?"

"What else? I'll destroy him. Piece by fucking piece. He needs to learn not to take what's not belong to him. I warned him before, but it seems the fucker didn't understand."

"Do you really think you still have a right to revenge?" a low voice spoke from the corner of the room.

Hidan hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room till then. He looked towards the source of the voice and his magenta eyes met a pair of green ones.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! Of course I have the fucking right! Who are you to lecture me?"

"I think you got what you deserved. Anyway, you know where to find me when you're lonely" the green-eyed man smirked.

"Gentlemen, please.." Pein interrupted them not wanting to deal with some serious fight. "Hidan, I'll do it for you, but promise you won't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't count on it" Kakuzu chimed in.

Hidan glared at the green-eyed man and then answered the other. "Rest assured, Pein. I know what to do."

***

Deidara lied on his bed, thinking about what just happened. He could still feel the softness of Hidan's lips on his own. Every time he closed his eyes the fuchsia lakes full of regret would appear right in front of his mind eye.

_Just what is this__ feeling? Why do I still care, hm?_ The blonde thought. _He's just an asshole. He betrayed me so many times. I should hate him, and not…not…No! that's enough! He's a fucking dickhead! Just forget about him you stupid blonde!_

Deidara jumped out of bed and looked around the room.

"This place needs cleaning, hmm. A thorough one!"

The blonde put the CD into the stereo.

"No, that's not good!" he pressed stop button as soon as the music started, immediately throwing out the CD. He did the same with a lot of the other ones and finally found something that didn't remind him of Hidan. That was really old CD with the very hard rock. Yes, that was something he needed right then. And it was really good background for the thorough cleaning he was going to do. He couldn't care less for the neighbors, who certainly could hear the loud music. He needed changes, and now.

***

Sasori sat at his workbench making a new puppet. He almost didn't pay attention to it since his mind was occupied with different kind of art.

"Yeah, it only needs a blond hair and you would have a smaller version of Deidara" a man spoke behind the puppeteer's back.

Sasori looked at his creation. "Come on, Itachi. I can't see any similarities.."

"Me too, but your mind is full of the blonde."

The red-head smiled but he quickly became serious. "I was wandering if he's ok."

"Why so?"

"That.. boyfriend of his.. he's so possessive. If he knew.."

"Ah, calm down, Sasori. He's a big boy, he'll be alright" Itachi cheered patting him on the shoulder.

"I'd be calmer if I had him here.."

"You'd be hotter, not calmer" the raven-haired man smirked.

"Fuck you, Itachi.."

"You know I like you, Sasori, but, no thanks."

Both men looked at each other and laughed. Itachi wasn't that kind of person to laugh often, but everything for his best friend.

***

"Yeah! It's all better now! Hmm" Deidara rubbed his hands looking around his apartment. He currently had about a half less stuff in it, since he got rid of every single reminder of Hidan. He himself was surprised that he actually got so many things somehow connected to the other man. Well, there was still one thing reminding, but it would have to wait for the next day, since it was the middle of the night already. The blonde looked at his large bed. Yes, that thing definitely would have to be dispose of.

"Oh, man.. maybe I should just move out? That sure would be easier, hmm.." Deidara pondered. But he was too tired at the moment so he just left the rest for the next day and lied down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

***

A week passed since braking up with Hidan and Deidara hadn't seen him the whole time. That was actually very convenient for the blonde. He and Sasori had a such a good time, after all. Deidara practically wasn't at his own flat at all, working on his new projects during days and sleeping in Sasori's house at nights. Not only sleeping of course. And since sex, at least that repeatable one, make people closer, he became more and more attached to the puppeteer day by day. He could also see that the other fell for him already, but he himself didn't feel ready yet for any commitment. He just had finished his long and painful relationship after all. But that didn't prevent his body needs from showing themselves. And every time the two men became one in that special passionate moment, Deidara felt like a little piece of him stayed with his red-head lover for ever. He cared for him, he really did. Just didn't want to name what was between them. Not yet.

"Let's go on a date" the blonde spoke watching Sasori putting the finishing touches to his new puppet. "Sitting at home for too long time isn't healthy, hmm. And.. I've got two tickets for the amusement park.." he grinned.

"Amusement park?" Sasori looked at him. "Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

"Oh c'mon, how old are you anyway?"

"Thirty-five.."

"Really? Oh man, you're ten years older than me! Hmm"

"So what? Am I too old for you now?"

"No… actually.. it's kinda kinky…"

"Kinky? You never cease to surprise me…"

"And I'm not going to, hmm. Anyway, you not look your age at all, and you're never too old for the amusement park and you going there with me. Period!"

"You're quite demanding…"

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun. Besides, I would never go there with Hidan. I really need places not holding memories of him."

***

Sasori would never thought that amusement park _in his age_ would be really so fun. He couldn't even remember when the last time he was there. He must have been really young boy back then.

"You've got candyfloss stuck to your cheek" Deidara noticed. "Let me take care of it" he said and licked the sweet threads from the others face. Never removing his tongue, he slid it into Sasori's gaped mouth. The red-head was taken by surprise but quickly got the hint and both men began kissing fiercely.

"Hey, young men, do you have to do it in public?" a female voice interrupted them. They looked at the woman who continued "There're children watching, you know?"

Comments like that never failed to make Deidara ready to fight right there and then. Although he always surprised himself as he could quickly suppress his anger and turn it against his target in other way. Starting a fight wouldn't only make things worse anyway. The blonde looked down to see two kids holding the woman's hands. He crouched down so he was on their face level.

"Yo, little ones! You know what, I'm a man, and this fellow here" he motioned Sasori, "is one too. So what, hm? I love him. Love is beautiful, you know? Everybody can love whoever they want, don't you agree?" they nodded smiling. "Now, tell your mom to not frowning so much, or else she gets wrinkles on that pretty face of hers."

Kids giggled. Deidara stood up smiling, and didn't fail to notice a faint blush on the woman's face. That made his grin wider. He won. Oh yes, he loved it, when people like those were cut of words.

The blonde tangled his fingers with Sasori's and pulled the puppeteer with him, leaving the woman behind.

"Dei?" Sasori began.

"Yes?" he said not looking back.

The red-head stopped and pulled on the blonde's hand, making him turn around and face him.

"Oww.."

"Dei.. Did I hear you right?"

"What do you mean, hmm?"

"What you just said to that woman and the kids?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose. What of it?"

"You.. You said you loved me…"

Deidara stood silent looking into that chocolate eyes that always made his body melt.

"Yeah.." he hesitated a few seconds. "Yeah, I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"I always mean what I'm saying, hmm."

"But you said that you needed time…"

"I do. It's just.. My heart is always so willing to give itself to another. It seem that it already decided it want to be yours, hmm. But my mind still hesitates. I.."

He didn't finish the sentence when Sasori's arms wrapped themselves tight around his neck, the puppeteer's head buried in the hollow over his collarbone. "It's ok" the red-head said. "I won't pressure you."

Deidara smiled and hugged Sasori tightly. Yes, that was the man he needed. The man who cared and understood him. He could be the man to spend his life with.

"Sasori no Danna? Look. There's a Ferris wheel. Let's go!" Deidara said looking above the red-head's shoulder. He then pulled the puppeteer's hand again and they went towards the wheel.

"I'm sorry, gentleman, but it's late now" said a man operating the Ferris wheel. "We're almost closed.."

"Oh, don't do that to us" Deidara plead. "Just one more time, please? I heard that the city looks amazing from there" he motioned the highest gondola, "at night. Please, one more time."

"Eh, ok, ok" the operator gave up. "Get in, please."

"Oh, thank you good man! You've got free tickets for all my exhibitions! Hmm." Deidara grinned and the pair of artists got into a gondola.

The big wheel started moving slowly. The gondola, the two lovers sat in, was getting higher and higher. Deidara watched the city with his eyes wide open. His one hand were squeezing Sasori's one tighter as the ground beneath them became more distant. The puppeteer looked at him, smiling. That was far better view than the city.

"Is that your first time?" Sasori asked.

"Huh?" Deidara muttered still looking away.

"At the Ferris wheel. It's your first time?"

"Yeah, hmm."

They moved to the highest position.

And then the wheel stopped. Gondolas swayed gently for a moment before they too froze to the spot.

"What's goin' on?" Deidara asked looking slightly down. "It shouldn't stop like this, should it?"

"I don't know" Sasori replied. "But they know we're here. Guess we just have to wait until…"

"Hold me" the blonde said in a trembling voice sitting quickly as close to the other as possible.

"Dei? Do you have an acrophobia?"

"Just hold me, please?"

"You're shaking" Sasori remarked wrapping his arms around the other. "Is it that bad? Why did you even want to go on the Ferris wheel if you fee..ath…"

Sasori was cut of words when Deidara's lips were pressed to his own.

"Just shut up already and distract me so I can forget about this situation, would you?"

The red-head just nodded and captured the blonde's lips again. Deidara closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, instantly opening his mouth for the other to explore. Their tongues embraced each other in a passionate dance, flooded with hot saliva. The kiss became more and more heated. They both inhaled sharply through their nostrils not wanting the sweet caress to ever stop.

Deidara moved to straddle Sasori and tangled his hands in a mess of the other's red hair pulling him even closer, making their teeth almost crush in passion.

The red-head wrapped his arms tight around the blonde's waist. His hands sneaked under the other's shirt and began wandering up his back along the spine.

Deidara shivered feeling their clothed groins rubbing against each other. He cursed himself inwardly for wearing pants. Skirt would be so much more convenient…

The blonde moved his hands to the other's front and under the shirt. He soon found the nipples and cupped them between his fingers, playing, squeezing, rubbing..

Sasori bit Deidara's tongue lightly feeling his blood ran faster, making his body hotter and more sensitive. Every little touch, every brush sent oh-so-pleasurable shivers up and down his body. Especially down.

And knowing they were so high above the ground, feeling like rising a hand was enough to touch the stars over them, made all the little caresses so much more intense. Almost like being in heaven, watching the earth beneath. And the best part was holding the most beautiful piece of art in his very arms.

"S-Sasori.." the blonde panted when they broke the longest kiss any of them had ever experienced. Their lips were just inches away, a trickle of saliva still connecting them.

The blonde slid his hands down to the puppeteer belt and began undoing it, looking deep into Sasori's eyes. His normally crystal blue irises became sea-green, gaze clouded with pure lust and mad desire.

The hunger in Deidara's eyes almost scared the puppeteer, his body went numb. The blonde looked like a predator against the background of almost full moon. And Sasori was his prey.

He didn't even noticed that his belt had been undone and his pants unzipped, until he felt Deidara's hand sneaking down his boxers.

"Dei.." the red-head gasped looking down as the expert fingers made him hard and stiff.

The blonde ran his tongue along the other's earlobe, his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin.

"Sasori no Danna.. I want you. Now" he whispered, emphasizing the last word by squeezing the puppeteer's manhood tighter.

"B-but the wheel could.. ahh.. move any moment nnh.." Sasori's mind made the last desperate attempt to control his desires but it failed as Deidara's hot mouth captured the other one's once again for a few seconds.

"I don't care" the blonde said moving his hand faster. "Take me. I won't you inside. Here and now."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and removed it quickly from his throbbing member. Had the blonde continued his ministrations, the puppeteer would have came any moment then, and he couldn't let that happen.

Not like that.

The red-head pushed Deidara off his lap and undid his pants, sliding them to his knees alongside the boxers. Sasori then spun the blonde around so he was facing his back. The puppeteer grabbed the other's hips firmly and sat him back on his lap, sheathing his entire length inside Deidara's ass in one motion.

"Agghh.." the blonde groaned as a sharp pain shot through his body. He shut his eyes tight, two small salty wet trails ran down his cheeks. "You brute.." he whispered looking back at Sasori out of the corner of his eye. "Taking me hard and dry like this…" he bit his lower lip seductively before finishing. "I like it. Hmm."

Sasori smirked. "I'll keep it in mind."

After a moment of adjusting Deidara relaxed and moved slightly up. It was still painful cause of lack of lubrication but better than a minute ago. Sasori's hands on the blonde's hips lifted him up more and pushed down again, beginning a slow steady pace. The red-head fixed his angle a bit with every thrust trying to find the other's prostate.

"Aaahh.. Sa..sori.. There.." Deidara moaned. He bent over leaning his hands on the other's knees and began moving his body faster.

Sasori bucked his hips as strong as he could, hitting the other's sweet spot dead on every time.

Their moves became fierce as their felt their climaxes approaching.

Deidara arched his back and tilt his head backwards. He gripped his throbbing member with one hand and began stroking himself fast. The puppeteer felt all his blood running to his abdomen at the sight. Deidara's inner muscles were contracting around him. He was like a bomb, ready to explode any time.

"Ah.. Sasori.. so.. close.. aghh…" the blonde cried out.

"M-me toooo.. oh.. Dei…"

They both reached their orgasms at the same time, crying out each other's names. Becoming one they went to the land of pure bliss.

Deidara leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder, entangling their fingers. Both lovers panted heavily.

"I'm in heaven.." the blonde breathed.

"Yeah.. We're sure closer to heaven than any other time" Sasori smiled.

After a minute or so they dressed up. Deidara leaned out a bit and waved his hand looking down.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked frowning.

"Taking us down, hmm" the blonde answered. "Or maybe you want another round?" he smirked.

The Ferris wheel soon began spinning again.

"You trickster! You've got it all planed all along!" Sasori said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep" Deidara grinned. "And I don't have acrophobia either."

"Bastard. You didn't have to play so scared to make me fuck you, you know?"

The gondola reached the lowest position and the two artists went out.

"Thanks again, Tom!" Deidara smiled towards the operator. "I owe you one, hmm."

"Sure you do, you kinky bitch" Tom replied grinning.

***

Despite the late hour Itachi was sitting in the kitchen when the two artists came back home. He had an envelope in his hand and looked at them with serious face. It wasn't normal Itachi-like serious face Sasori was used to. He instantly became worried.

"Sasori.." the raven-haired man spoke handing the puppeteer the envelope. "We've got a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** I'm alive, I'm alive :D Thank you Tobifan66, black55widow, SaNgO-ShIpPo, ochineko, jadedfox2 and Cynobia for your reviews!**

**Sorry guys for keeping you waiting**** for so long. I don't like it but there was some things on the way (one of them was the game-artistic contest my bro made me participate in… and I won :D – you can see the drawings on my dA; it wasn't a big deal but I just had to brag about it ;D)**

**And I've just realized that the title of this story doesn't fit it any more (well, when I started to write this I had only like three chapters planned…) Maybe I should change it? Or fix the plot somehow? Hmm.. I need to think about it..**

**Oh, and one more thing: **_**Happy New Year Dears!**_** (better late than never, right? ;))**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Charter ****8**

"What is it, Itachi?" Sasori asked looking into the envelope.

"See for yourself."

The puppeteer's eyes quickly scanned the papers, growing wide and narrowing as he frowned.

"What? Tax arrears? How much?!?... No way! We paid them regularly, didn't we?" Sasori gave Itachi quick look and got back to the paper. "That's just impossible! It.. it says that we're gonna… lose the theatre?!" the red-head eyes grew so wide like they had never been before. "It have to be a mistake!"

"I'm afraid it's not," Itachi looked even more serious which made Sasori's heart pound. "It has an official signatures and stamps. I've already made some calls to make sure if it's real, and apparently it is."

Deidara looked over the paper.

_The signature? Looks familiar.. Hmm…_ the blonde ponder about for a moment. _Just where did I see it?_

"No way. No way I'm gonna leave it like this. This is ridiculous. I'll go to the court if I need to."

"Don't worry, Sasori no Danna," Deidara cheered. "I'm sure it's some terrible mistake. We'll go to the tax office tomorrow and explain everything, ok? Now, let's go to sleep."

"Sure," Sasori sighed. "But I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight."

"I could make you…" the blonde tried.

"No," the puppeteer snapped.

"O-ok. As you wish."

***

The next morning in the tax office not very nice lady confirmed the worst. An awkwardly fake smile not once left her face as she explained the regulations they had no idea even existed. But maybe 'explain' isn't the right word here, since actually she did the opposite, making Sasori and Itachi's heads spinning. After the long lecture she gave them a paper to sigh up. Fortunately they had enough conscious left to read the document first. And they decided to do it outside, where Deidara and Itachi's friend who was a lawyer waited. Having a lawyer with them was the best idea of the day. He fixed his glasses and drown into the papers. After about fifteen minutes of reading and examining every line he decided that everything is alright with the document and handed it over to Itachi.

"Excuse me, gentleman," the lady with fake smile peep out form her office, "are you done yet?"

Deidara looked at the woman and then it clicked. He remembered now why the signature from the previous day seemed familiar.

"Don't sigh it!" he said yanking the pen out of Itachi's hand.

"What's wrong, Dei?" Sasori asked.

"I need to talk with the lady first, hmm," Deidara replied and pushed surprised woman into the office closing the door behind them.

"Do you think they know each other?" Itachi asked as they both looked at the closed door.

"Seems like it," Sasori said uncertain what to think about the current situation.

They sat silent for few moments trying to catch some voices form inside the room but they couldn't hear anything.

"Ok, that's enough," Sasori stood up. "I'm going in there."

He was just about to grab the handle when the door opened and Deidara went outside.

"You can go home now. I'll be there later," he said quickly moving forward.

"Wait," Sasori griped his wrist making him stop. "What's going on, Dei?"

"I'll explain it later, Sasori no Danna. I need to go now," Deidara freed his hand and pecked the red-head on the chick before going towards the exit.

Sasori stood there dumbfounded when a thought came to his mind. _Could it be?_

***

"How dare you?!" Deidara yelled after slamming the door open. Hidan was sitting at the table on which a lot of papers lied. Pain was sitting on the other side. They seemed to have some important 'business' meeting, but the blonde couldn't care less.

"What?" Hidan asked surprised and stood up from the table making some of the papers fall on the floor. Pain looked at them both and reminded still wondering if his door needed repair.  
"Don't play dumb! You have to fix it right away!"

"Deidara, honey, I've no idea…" Hidan tried.

"You know very damn well what I'm talking about, you asshole!" Deidara interrupted. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure out that this whole taxes shit with Sasori's theatre was your doing?"

"Taxes?"

"I might be blonde but I'm not stupid, hmm. You should know that much already, hmm. I know most of these 'friends' of yours, including that bitch in the tax office and the dick who send the papers to Sasori's house. But one think I can't understand, hmm. What exactly were you planning to achieve by doing that?"

"I did tell him not to fucking mess up with me.."

"So you admit it."

"..But seems I underestimated my sweet blonde…" Hidan continued as though he wasn't interrupted.

"I'm not 'sweet' and certainly not yours any more! So stop with that shit! You… no way," Deidara raised eyebrows with disbelief as a thought came to his mind. "You couldn't possibly think that making troubles for Sasori would bring me back to you, could you?" Hidan didn't respond on that so Deidara assumed he was right. "You're such an idiot."

"You really care for that fucker.." the silver haired man surprisingly stated the obvious.

"Of course I do!"

"Does he care that much for you too?" the silver haired man asked looking into blue eyes.

"Even more, hmm," Deidara answered uncertain where it was going. There was that look in the other's eyes again. The one that tried to convince the blond that the owner of the fuchsia lakes is now different person. Deidara frowned.

Hidan was silent for a moment and then answered, "good."

Deidara's eyes narrowed. _Good?_, he wondered.

"I won't be disturbing you two more then," the silver-haired man continued.

"Seriously?" the blonde was taken aback.

"If you're so fucking happy together… Seems that asshole gave you what I couldn't. You deserve that."

Deidara's surprise was growing with every word leaving Hidan's mouth. He tried to say something but nothing came to his mind.

"What are you fucking staring at me for? Go fuck that bitch. It's what you fucking want, isn't it? But remember," Hidan took a few steps forward so he was inches away form the blonde and continued with quieter voice, "if he happens to be such an asshole I was, I'll make him regret he was born."

"That won't be necessary," Deidara spoke moving backwards, still looking into the other eyes with disbelief and surprise. "Just stay away from us," he said and turned away to leave.

"So you gave up? Just like that?" Pain spoke from behind after door closed and he was sure it needed repair.

"Un-fucking-fortunately Deidara really cares for that fucking puppeteer," Hidan replied sitting back at the table and pulling out his cell phone. "If anything should happened to him, he would assume that this was my doing…"

"And he'd be right…" Pain noticed.

"And this way I'd lose any chance to win him back. So, I've got a better idea…"

"Yes?" the ginger's eyes narrowed slightly. He was also surprised by the other actions.

Hidan selected a number and waited for the answer.

"I'll just wait patiently and be there for him. You'll fucking see. The time will come and I'll be healing Deidara's broken heart…"

_Hello?_ The man answered the phone. "It's me. Plans have changed."

***

"Dei? I'm glad you're back," Sasori said when Deidara got back home. "It appears that it was indeed a mistake. The man who send us a letter called. We have a meeting tomorrow and…"

"You know that it was Hidan's doing, don't you?" the blonde interrupted. "He did threaten to kill you after all."

"I-I thought so, but I didn't know he got such connections. To be honest, I was really expecting him to literally kill me…" Sasori replied surprised slightly.

"You know that there are other ways to kill a person without having to deal with their dead body."

"Yeah, but isn't a real killing the simplest way to get rid of someone?"

"Maybe, hmm. But not for Hidan. He likes to make you _feel_ you're dying. The more painful the better," Sasori eyes widened at those words, and Deidara continued. "But don't worry Danna. You've got me after all, hmm," the blonde grinned, which relived the red-head much.

"What have you done?" the puppeteer asked.

"I told him what I think about all this. I should've known he'd cause trouble. Hmm. He just wouldn't be himself if he didn't."

***

The next week was quiet and full of work for both artists. The summer holidays had just started which meant more performances and exhibitions. Sasori was working on some new puppets to make the scene more alive and entertaining. He decided to introduce some more movement which led to almost total alteration of the main scene. And the summer outdoor scene was yet to be build. And because Sasori didn't really trusted anyone that much to entrust them with work on his precious theatre, expect of non-complicated constructions of the outdoor scene, he ended up with doing it all by himself with a little help of Itachi.

Deidara had also hands full of work. His head was full of new ideas and he had hard time to keep up with himself. Several exhibitions was already scheduled, and meanwhile the blonde was giving lessons of sculpturing for some enthusiasts similar to him and even start to think about establishing his own school where he could teach people what the _real_ art was about. He was also helping Konan with her "Don't let the boredom get you on holidays" sessions for kids to unleash their creativity in free time. But thing that was absorbing the young artist head the most was his, so far, the biggest and had to be the most fleeting work of art, he was planning to show on the beach in a month, in the height of the holidays season.

As artists, Sasori and Deidara loved every minute of their work, but what was the best for both of them, were times when they could create something together. And despite the fact that their visions of art were so different, they respected each other and would always find the compromise in fleeting passion of eternal love.

After another eventful day Deidara was back to Sasori's house. He went to the puppeteer's room passing Hidan at the door.

_Wait. Hidan?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde gave his ex-boyfriend a glare. "I thought I told you to leave us alone! Hmm."

"And that's what I'm fucking doing," the other replied. "I just came to say 'sorry' to the puppeteer. And I'm leaving now."

Deidara's eyes widened. _Hidan? Saying sorry? What the hell?_

"Right, _Sasori_?" Hidan spoke turning to the red-head.

The puppeteer was sitting at his workbench silently turning a piece of wood over in his hands.

"Yeah.." the puppeteer spoke and after a short pause he looked up at Deidara. "Yeah, that's true."

The blonde looked at the two men with disbelief.

"I'm leaving then," Hidan said turning to the door before leaving. "Good _fucking_ night."

"Tell me what that was really about," Deidara asked when the silver haired man left, closing the door behind him.

"Just like he said," the red-head answered turning back to the wooden puppet parts. "He came to apologize..."

"Bullshit Sasori!" Deidara interrupted. "There's no such word as 'sorry' in Hidan's dictionary."

"But really," Sasori insisted standing up and moving closer to the blonde, his eyes expressionless. "I too was surprised.."

Deidara frowned crossing his arms over his chest. _You not telling me the truth, are you? Why? _the thought appeared in his mind, but instead of that he decided to say: "He's been acting really strange lately, hmm. I think he's up to something and I wonder what it could be.."

"Let's think positively, baby. Maybe he really gave up on you?"

"I wish, hmm. But I just know him too well, you see."

"Oh, come on," Sasori moved closer and wrapped his arms around Deidara'a waist. "Forget about him," he said before kissing the blonde's lips softly. "He said that he won't be disturbing us any more. Everyone has right to grow wiser finally."

Deidara smiled small at this comment, but he was still anxious. He just couldn't believe that such a man like Hidan would give up just like that. He always liked to have the last word and the blonde felt that it hadn't been told yet. But, let's face it, having that handsome red-head in his arms made his thoughts focus themselves on him and on him only. "Ok," Deidara spoke before returning the kiss. "You're right. Let's think about us now. So.. how about that 'good fucking night', hmm?"

***

Two weeks passed and everything was alright. Deidara practically moved to Sasori and Itachi's house. There was no trouble caused by Hidan and the blonde began to think that his ex-boyfriend really 'grew wiser'. But there was something different in his current lover. He was working and acting like his usual self mostly but there were times when he seemed to crack a bit. Like somebody tired of living a life they didn't really want to but for some reason have to live.

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked seeing the red-head space out form his work. Again.

"Yeah?" Sasori snapped out of his daydreaming.

"You're unlike yourself recently. Something happened?"

"No, nothing, baby. Maybe I should stop working so much at nights.."

"Hmm.."

Deidara was about to say something when his cell phone went off.

"Who could it be?" Deidara answered the phone. "Hallo?... Yes, it's me… What?!... You're not serious. I thought we have an agreement. I sighed up the documents. Everything was ok. You can't… No, I don't agree…You can't just call me and tell me that a week before. It's against the contract! I'm gonna sue you! I don't care... Hallo? Hallo? Damn!"

"Dei…?" Sasori was watching the other, a bit worried.

"The mayor of the city. I was suppose to have an exhibition on a beach in a week. That prick just told me it's been canceled! Can you imagine?"

Sasori's face paled. _Could it be?…_

"H-how come?" he asked trying to keep his voice form cracking. "Did he give you any reason?"

"Yeah, some policy shit. Hmm. Damn it all."

"But, you've got the contract. He can't just break it off."

"Of course he can't, but you know these damn officials! He's gonna find a thousands of other regulations and when it finally appears that I was right the summer will be over!"

"I might be wrong, but don't you think it looks like Hidan had something to do with this?"

Deidara looked at Sasori and they both reminded silent for a moment.

"I thought so at first too," the blonde replied finally. "I didn't tell you, but one gallery canceled my exhibition yesterday as well," Sasori's eyes widened ever so slightly, as the blonde continued. "That wasn't very important though, but I immediately confronted Hidan about that. He seems to still believe that he can get me back someday, hmm. Besides, if he wanted revenge on me, he wouldn't be playing nice. He just likes to triumph too much. I think it's just the mayor. That old fart doesn't like me because his wife is attracted to me."

"Really? Well, it's not surprise," Sasori smiled small grateful for his ability to not showing emotions he didn't like to show.

Inside the puppeteer was screaming and breaking into pieces. He knew too well that from that moment things would be only getting worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Thank you black55widow and SaNgO-ShIpPo for your reviews!**

**I'm late again.. Well, I had my account locked for a while because decided to remove one of my fics and punish me for depraving minors (oh, naughty me…****). I just hope that they'll content themselves with that.. **

**The lyrics**** at the beginning is **_**A Perfectly Good Heart**_** by Taylor Swift, and then it's **_**What have you done**_** by Within Temptation. I thought that these songs would be good to describe Sasori's feelings.**

**Enjoy!**

**Charter ****9**

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,__ now_?

"Sasori?" Deidara's voice snapped the puppeteer off his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong? Hmm. What were you thinking about?"

The red-head looked up at the other man. His chocolate eyes met the blue lakes, which seemed grey to the puppeteer right then. I was just like they were reflecting his thoughts or maybe their owner ones. He wasn't sure then.

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
__It don't make sense to me_

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara repeated.

"Dei.." Sasori rose form his chair and stood in front of Deidara. He touched the other's chest gently with the tips of his fingers.

_Is it really the right thing to do? Before that?_ Sasori thought drawing invisible circles around the place underneath which the other's heart was. _It'll only make things even more difficult… But… there's no other person I would want to do it with._

"Hey? What's wrong? Hmm?" Deidara tried once more, seeing the puppeteer sunk into his thoughts again.

"Deidara.." Sasori began not rising his eyes. "I've never done this before. I've just never felt like I want to. But.. with you it's different…"

The blonde opened his mouth to say something when the other paused, but was stopped by the finger pressed to his lips.

Sasori looked him into eyes and finished "I want you to have me. Make love to me."

Deidara's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yes," the red-head replied smiling a warm smile.

"Sa-sasori…" the blonde whispered before pressing his lips to the other's gently.

They were doing it so many times and yet this time seemed different. It was special, though they both felt it in different ways. Their lips touching each other felt so familiar yet so new, making them want more and more of the sweet caress. And more exploration. More each other.

Deidara cupped Sasori's face in his hands before gently running his tongue across the other's lover lip. He was gained an entrance immediately and eagerly began exploring the red-head mouth. His tongue met the other's flexible muscle making them fight with heated passion.

Sasori's hands wrapped around Deidara's waist pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Their both gasped feeling the heat growing between them. Their mouths disconnected for a quick look into eyes, hazed with love and lust, spiced with mixture of many other feelings. Gaze met and melted, making the eyelids fall shut. Lips easily found the way to connect again, drawn to each other by an invisible magnetic force of their owners desire.

Deidara entangled his fingers in Sasori's messy red hair, pulling it gently. Jolts of electricity ran down the puppeteer's body, making his heart beat a little faster. The red-head's hands moved up his lover back, causing goose pimples on the hot skin. The blonde pressed his body even more to the other's, deepening the kiss that became more fierce. Their breaths were erratic and finally they had to cease the sweet caress, both panting heavily.

Deidara moved his hands to Sasori's front and slid them under his shirt. He rested his forehead against the other's and whispered looking him into eyes, "I love you, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori's eyes seemed to water a bit but it was just a glimpse that Deidara couldn't notice. "I love you too, Deidara," he whispered back. _You have no idea…_

The blonde smiled and gently tugged at the puppeteer's shirt, pulling it off him. His hands were back on the red-head chest immediately, touching the smooth skin like it was the first time, examining every inch with the tips of his fingers and hungry eyes. Deidara looked into Sasori's chocolate orbs for a second. The blonde's lips twisted into a shape between smirk and soft smile and he gently pushed his lover on the nearby bed.

As soon as Sasori lied on the soft blanket, Deidara leaned over him. He lowered his head to the other's chest leaving butterfly kisses all over exposed skin. His lips traced the red-head's torso moving up, finally setting themselves on the sensitive skin on the other's neck. Deidara could feel the pulsing vein underneath and nipped gently on that spot, earning quiet, impatient moan.

Sasori moved his hands up Deidara's sides rolling his shirt up. The blonde ceased kissing for a split second, quickly removing the piece of clothing, that landed on the floor carelessly. Deidara's lips were back on Sasori's neck, kissing and nipping the way down to his collarbone and then further to one of the nipples. The blonde took it into his mouth, sucking lightly, while his hands were working on the button and zipper in the puppeteer's pants.

"Ahh.. Dei.." Sasori moaned lightly undoing Deidara's ponytail. His golden locks cascaded down on the red-head torso, tickling it softly.

Sasori's pants and boxers were soon on the floor discarded, while Deidara's lips moved to the other nipple.

"S-stop teasing already.." Sasori panted bucking his hips upwards.

Deidara smirked. "Why should I, hmm? It's such fun."

_Because I'm gonna drown if you don't…_ the thought flitted through the puppeteer's head, but it was too late now. He was drowning already. But how different flood it was.

The blonde's hand sneaked to the red-head groin, taking a hold of his manhood.

"Oh-h.." the puppeteer moaned as Deidara's hand moved up and down his length. "'C-cause I'm hard as rock, ah.. and I want you so bad.. in.." he didn't finish as his blond lover's fingers were pressed to his lips. The sculptor became almost equally impatient feeling his pants tighten. Sasori quickly took the digits into his mouth, his hand held the other's wrist.

Deidara leaned on his other arm over the red-head, admiring the view, while his fingers were hungrily devoured by the moist warmth of Sasori's mouth and generously coated with his saliva. The sight was so erotic that the blonde had to stop it while he still had some control over himself. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue in passionate kiss, while moving his hand to Sasori's rear entrance.

The puppeteer gasped feeling Deidara's fingers massaging the tight ring of muscles and soon one of them entering him slowly. His body tensed at the unfamiliar sensation of his lover digit moving inside of him.

"Relax.." the blonde whispered breaking the kiss. "You'll feel nothing but pleasure soon."

Deidara moved his other hand to stroke Sasori's member gently, distracting him, while he inserted the second finger, and began scissoring motion.

The red-head exhaled sharply closing his eyes. It already hurt a little so he was trying to relax as much as he could, remembering Deidara's promise of pleasure. The blonde was moving his fingers in and out, spreading them, trying to stretch the muscles as much as possible. The anticipation of his manhood being squeezed by that tight heat made said organ throb almost painfully. He couldn't wait too long now. He slid his fingers deeper inside the other.

"Ahh.. Dei…" Sasori cried out as the sudden wave of pleasure hit him and spread all over his body. All the thoughts torturing him a while ago disappeared in an instant, replaced by sweet mindlessness, which screamed only one word: more.

Deidara knew he hit the spot and moved his fingers in that direction a few times more before adding third digit.

Sasori winced at a slightly painful sensation. But soon he relaxed again and when he became used to the new feeling Deidara withdrew his fingers completely.

The blonde quickly took off the remaining pieces of clothing revealing his hard member.

"We don't have any lube," Deidara began, kneeling over the red-head, his knees on each side of his head. "so you have to take care of it yourself, hmm."

Sasori didn't need to be told twice. The pleasure he and his lover shared and more of it they would share in a minute was all he could think about. He immediately took Deidara's manhood into his mouth running his tongue around it.

The blonde artist closed his eyes and bit his lip to surpass a moan threatening to escape his throat when so pleasurable sensation overcame his body. He leaned on his hands on the bedside letting his lover made him lubricated enough. That didn't take long. It couldn't have. Deidara stood up shakily moving between Sasori's spread legs. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself a little and positioned his member at his lover entrance.

Shiver ran up Sasori's spine when he knew the moment had finally come. Deidara looked at him before slowly sliding himself in. The red-head closed his eyes tightly.

"It'll stop," the blonde said kissing the puppeteer's eyelids gently, when he was fully inside of him. It felt so good that it was really difficult to control himself, but he had to restrain from moving yet. "Just tell me when you're ready… Sasori."

The pain wasn't so bad. Actually it was far better than the anguish in his heart, the red-head suddenly remembered. He gritted his teeth, scolding his mind inwardly for letting the thoughts come back to it. He couldn't let himself to be dominated by them. He wouldn't.

"Move.." Sasori whispered opening his eyes a little.

Deidara instantly pulled almost all the way out and pushed back again beginning a slow pace.

Too slow for the puppeteer's impatience.

"Agh.. Faster.." Sasori moaned and the blonde was more than happy to obey.

The red-head wasn't completely ready for that, but he just couldn't wait any minute longer for the pleasure to overcome him again.

Deidara thrust faster changing an angle a bit each time. He focused all his thoughts on his partner, determined to bring him the pleasure he himself was always receiving. Though it was more and more difficult to concentrate. It was completely new sensation for him, and oh, how good it felt.

"Oh.. Dei… More…" Sasori moaned when Deidara hit his target. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and his arms around his neck, moving his hips against the other's, forcing him deeper. To the point in which they couldn't be any closer. Oh, how he wished they could stay that close for eternity.

But his body felt nothing but pleasure and it demanded more of it. A peak. Something that would shake him, tear him apart and leave him in a mess, so he could never forget it.

It was completely new for both of them. It was important. Precious. It was special on so many levels that if it wasn't for the pleasure that was building up inside their bodies, leading them to the sweet bliss, they could cry from so many emotions. They would. But it wasn't time for that.

All the thoughts that remained was fading and disappearing, leaving two lovers in passion, blank for the climax that was coming.

They were one. One hot body moving to the rhythm of their desire. One burning soul feeling nothing but their love. One mind, blank, open, waiting for anything it would get in confidence. Full of trust. Like nothing bad could ever happen. Not to them. They were heading to their own private heaven. Everything was alright.

Deidara almost absentmindedly moved his hand down Sasori's stomach. He griped the other's hard leaking member and began pumping it fast. The red-head dug his nails into his lover's shoulders feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

"Aahh, Dei… I… lo..ahh.." Sasori's loud moan got stuck in his throat as his breathing seemed to stop completely. His body convulsed with pure pleasure that made him explode in his lover hand.

Deidara followed him almost the exact same moment, spilling himself inside the other, filling him, while pulsing muscles surrounding his member were squeezing him tight, trying to milk him completely, leave him dry, almost lifeless.

He collapsed on top of his lover trying to catch his breath, after pulling out with the last bit of his strength.

"We'll… have to… repeat it… some… time…hm…" the blonde managed to say between pants.

Sasori didn't say anything, but held the other close and kissed his forehead, before wrapping the blanket around them.

Fortunately, they both were exhausted.

***

"What do you think about my new work, hmm?" Deidara asked showing Sasori and Itachi around his new exhibition.

"I don't know much about art," Itachi began, "but it's not bad.."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed. "You really don't know much, hmm. But it's not the matter of knowledge. You have to feel art! This is something that has an effect on all your senses, something that strikes right through you when you don't even realize it! Hmm."

"How should I know then if I don't realize it?" Itachi replied.

Deidara gave him a quick look pouting. "Honestly, Sasori, I don't know how can you live with that ignoramus under the same roof…"

"You really can't live without all of this, can you?" said the puppeteer trying to ease the situation. "Even if your creations never last longer than a day."

"You know I can't" Deidara smiled a warm smile. "I'm still a little bit worried about those cancellations though."

"Don't be. I'm sure that they'll come begging you to come back, as soon as they realize what they've lost."

"I love you, Sasori.."

"I know" he smiled small. _I love you too…_ "Go now, your fans are waiting."

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away..._

"That guy… You two really are perfect match," Itachi said after the sculptor left them. "Are you sure about _that_?"

"No," Sasori gave him a quick look and then turn his face back to Deidara. "But there's nothing else I can do. Just look at him. This is his life. His art. I understand him perfectly. My art means life to me too. An artist without his creations is like a dried well…"

"So it's better to be broken hearted than a dried well then?"

Sasori said nothing. His eyes shined for a moment and a small wet trail appeared and vanished on his cheek.

_Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love__…_

***

Deidara decided to stay in his own flat for a while as Sasori was working on his new puppets, which were everywhere, and the sculptor needed more space for his new project.

He was currently trying to figure out how to make his creations even more fleeting by making them explode, while not destroying the whole area around, when the courier showed up, giving him an unaddressed envelope without a word.

Deidara opened it right after the man left and began reading. He recognized the handwriting immediately, and the signature on the bottom just made him certain.

"What the hell?"the blonde's eyes widened with every line. The more he read the more shocked and angry he became. He barely could finish due to the storm of feelings and questions flooded into his mind.

"Oh no, baby," he crumpled up the letter and threw it in the waste bin, before grabbing the keys and leaving his apartment. "We won't do it this way!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** Thank you Tobifan66, SaNgO-ShIpPo, 21stCentury, black55widow, BomberBrat and Someone for your reviews :***

**And here's the next chapter.**** Beware, a little (just a little really) sadist within me got it's 5 minutes' talk. I just needed to do it…**

**Hope you like it (and don't get too confused..)**

**Charter ****10**

"Give me one more drink," the blonde ordered.

"As you wish, beautiful," the barman grinned to his client.

The person sitting at the counter was wearing black clothes; boots with steal heels, fishnet stockings with suspenders partly visible under short and tight black leather sleeve-less dress, and long fingerless gloves. The only bright part was the long blond hair, falling loosely on the slightly toned shoulders, a fridge covered almost half of the face.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

The blonde looked into the glass, eyes narrowing.

_It's been five days, hm… Five fucking days and I still don't get what has actually happened. And why? Is it really so damn difficult to explain your actions?__ Was I really that meaningless? _An alcohol reflected the storm of questions mockingly. It didn't give any answers. It never has._ Fucking coward…_

"_It just won__'t work, ok? It'll be better for you to just forget it…"_

"_No, it's not ok__, I don't get it. Hm. What's with the sudden change of attitude?"_

"_You don't have to get it. I have nothing more to say to you. You may leave now."_

"_No! Not until you explain yourself!"_

"_I wrote everything…"_

"_Yeah! I've read the fucking letter already. That was the most cowardly thing I could ever think of, not to mention it didn't really explain anything. And that's why I'm here. I want explanation, damn it! Don't you think I deserve at least that?"_

"_I have nothing more to say. What can I tell you anyway?…"_

"_A reason, maybe?…__"_

"_You wouldn't understand it anyway. You're just a brat…"_

"So I am just a stupid brat now, huh?.. Honestly, who's acting like one, dismissing me like nothing has ever happened, without even a blink of an eye? Bastard!" the blonde muttered through gritted teeth and emptied the glass all at once.

"Hello gorgeous," an unfamiliar voice spoke form the right side. "It's not good for a girl to drink alone. May I join you?"

"I'm a guy," the blonde hissed through clenched teeth. "And you may not."

The man wasn't the only person in the pub who noticed him. There were a lot of hungry looks fixed on slender body in the sexy attire and the blonde could feel their gaze on him very well. They were practically raping him with their eyes, no matter what was under his dress in their dirty imaginations. A smirk flittered across his lips and faded.

"Oh, a guy? That's even better," the man continued motioning to the barman to give him a beer. "Why are you clothed like this then?"

"Not your fucking business."

"Feisty, are we?" the man said placing his hand on the other's thigh and leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "I like it.."

The blonde shoot him a glare and shake his hand of him, "go fuck yourself!"

"Why would I?" the man leaned closer again, "if I have you to…"

He didn't manage to finish as his jaw met with the other's fist making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. The blonde stood up from his seat and, before the other man could made any attempt to raise himself, he shoved one of his steal heel into his groin.

The man cried out, curling. The owner of the heeled boots pressed it harder against his target and spoke, "if you want to have any use of this worthless dick of yours ever again, better get the fuck out of my sight! I'm in a fucking bad mood today!" he then pressed his leg more one last time, and removed it. "And," he added coming back to his seat, "I'm out of your league anyway."

The other man did as he was told covering his most sensitive area and wincing form the pain.

The blond looked at him with the corner of his eye, smirking slightly.

He was less to say in 'a fucking bad mood'. He was tired of being left without answers, struggling with his thoughts with no results. Tired of being angry and helpless. He needed to let his anger and all other emotions flood freely out of him, to make himself clear and get rid of that burden. The other man had a bad luck to meet him that night. But it certainly wasn't enough for the blonde. He needed something else. Like blowing something up. If he didn't find anything he might as well explode himself.

He looked around the pub.

There wasn't much to be seen in a dim lights, but one thing was clearly visible. There was a silver hair and bare chest.

The blonde smiled dangerously, stood up and went to that direction, swaying his hips seductively, as he noticed the pair of magenta eyes looking at him.

"Deidara?" Hidan asked with a voice which could be either surprised or pretending to be such.

The blonde didn't say anything but moved closer and straddled the other's thighs. He completely ignored the other people sitting at the table giving him surprised looks and placed his hands on Hidan's bare chest. He then leaned closer and shoved his tongue roughly into the other's gaped mouth, kissing him hungrily. His lower body moved closer as well, rubbing against the other's crotch.

"Mm, Dei.." Hidan moaned lightly when Deidara broke the kiss.

"Hidan, baby," one of the women sitting near by cooed, "and here I thought you're not interested at chicks any more…"

The blonde shoot her a glare, but smirked inwardly and stood up promptly pulling Hidan with him by the hand.

"We're going home," Deidara said and began dragging the other outside.

"What do you mean 'home'?"

"I mean what I said. Any objections? Hmm?"

Hidan didn't have any. He smirked looking down Deidara's dress, his eyes stopped on his butt. The silver-haired man smiled to his thoughts.

Little did he know that the blonde had slightly different planes.

***

"Strip," Deidara ordered as soon as they got to the apartment, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, little Dei became quite demanding…"

"Do it," the blonde shoot him a glare leaning nonchalantly on his elbows, and Hidan thought for the first time that he might doesn't really like what was coming.

"Ok, ok, _my lord_," he smiled small and took off his jacket and tie taking a few steps forward. "Shall you help me with the rest?" he asked moving closer.

A dangerous smirk played on Deidara's lips as he lifted his leg so his foot met the buckle of Hidan's belt and pushed him lightly backwards. "No," the blonde replied. "Continue by yourself, hmm."

The silver haired man stood there for a while. He knew the other for a long time, but it must have been the first time he saw that side of him. That was exciting and anticipation of the next events made the blood run faster in his veins. He undone the belt and the zipper of his pants looking at predatory expression in Deidara's face. The blonde's gaze was sliding up and down his half naked body making him hot all over. He took of his pants and paused.

"What are you waiting for, hmm?"

"It's fucking unfair, don't you think? You're still fully dressed."

"Who said it has to be fair?" Deidara stood up and moved closer. "Take them off," he said motioning Hidan's boxers.

The silver haired man smirked crossing his hands over his chest. "What if I dun wanna?"

"Believe me," the blonde whispered, "you _do_," he finished pulling the remaining piece of clothing down Hidan's legs faster that the other could notice.

When he was fully naked Deidara roughly pushed against his chest, making him fall onto the bed.

Hidan was a bit shocked because the course of events. He liked the little devil in the blonde's skin, but he so wasn't going to be on the bottom.

Or so he thought.

Deidara soon was above him, kissing him hungrily. He moved down to his neck, bit down hard, at the same time placing Hidan's hands above his head.

Before the silver-haired man was able to notice, his hands were handcuffed to the bedside.

"What the fuck, Deidara?!" he yelled as he became aware of the situation.

"Shut up," the blonde snapped and moved to kiss the other's chest.

"Take these off, now!" Hidan didn't stop trying.

Deidara bit down at the other's nipple, making him squirm and wince in pain.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!"

"Fucking make me," Hidan smiled perversely.

Deidara looked at him with smirk that could have been playful if it hadn't been fogged by anger.

"You asked for it," the blonde stood up and pulled something from the drawer. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw the gag in Deidara's hand, and he instantly regretted what he just had said.

"Dei, I was just kidding, c'mhmn.." he didn't manage to finish as he was successfully silenced by a rubber ball shoved into his mouth. His muffed voices stopped completely when he saw the next thing Deidara was holding. His eyes showed silent pleading for a moment, and then he didn't saw anything.

"That's what you get if you not behave yourself," Deidara spoke tying the blindfold at the back of Hidan's head.

If he didn't realized it before, that was the time when Hidan knew for sure that he was fucked. Literally.

A part of him didn't mind it actually. I was exciting even. But the other part was tensed and stressed, anticipating not very pleasurable things. Like a puppy curled in the corner with it's tail between it's legs, shaking, waiting for punishment*. And in his current situation he wasn't even able to see from where and when it could come, that made his other senses sharpened immediately.

Deidara looked down at the man beneath him. Tied up, helpless and vulnerable. Taut and waiting for the blonde to do with him as he pleased. And oh, how he loved the current situation. He would so fuck this man into the bed so the other would never ever forget it.

The sadistic madness was growing in him. It was trilling, almost unbearably exciting. He savored that moment for a little longer looking like Hidan's muscles tensed even more under his skin, waiting for the next move. The silver haired man almost begged him to do something. Anything was better than that heavy, unmoving silence, when their breaths seemed to be louder than the church bells.

Deidara licked the tip of his index finger and traced it down Hidan's chest slowly. The other man quivered instantly as the cold digit met his hot flesh. A shiver ran down his spine as the finger moved lower and lower. It stopped in his navel.

Deidara smirked, replacing his hand with his tongue. He moved it slowly in circular motions on the other's abdomen. The blonde placed his hands on Hidan's hips and dig his nails into the flesh, tearing skin. He moved them down to the other's knees leaving bloody marks on the thighs.

Hidan winced slightly. A muffed sound escaped his mouth.

"What is it, hmm?" Deidara asked moving to lick the other's chest. "You like it, don't you, hmm?" he said before sucking on one erect nipple. "I know you do."

The blonde moved his hands up Hidan's sides, digging his nails even deeper. He bit at the other's collarbone and moved to his neck, slightly brushing the edge of his dress against the other's hardening member.

"Mphnm.." Hidan moaned lifting his hips, begging for more contact.

Deidara quickly placed his hands on the other's hipbones and showed him down on the bed roughly.

"Patience, whore," he hissed before biting down at the tender skin on the other's neck.

Hidan winced again tilting his head to the side. His hands gripped the chains form the cuffs tight as he sunk his teeth into the gag in his mouth.

Deidara licked the other's lips teasingly before whispering, "be a good boy, and I may consider preparing you."

"Mhmnhn…" Hidan tried to express 'what the fuck?' but failed. The blonde's teeth sunk into his neck again, harder this time, and he could feel the small, hot trickle running down his skin. Deidara licked the blood and whispered into Hidan's ear, "would you be a good boy, hmm?"

The silver-haired man nodded quickly.

Being fucked was one thing. Being fucked dry and unprepared was another, more importantly, a painful one. And as much as Hidan enjoyed a certain amount of pain, that would be an overdose even for him. He had done it only once before, after all. Was it a punishment for that, he wondered.

"Good."

Deidara moved down and stopped right above the other's erection. His hot breath made Hidan's body twitch. At the first instinct he wanted to buck his hip upwards, right into the source of that warmth, but he restrain himself remembering the warning.

The blonde noticed his fading attempt and smiled content that the other man decided not to move.

"See.." he whispered lowering his head, so his lips were now brushing against the tip of Hidan's manhood, "that's not so difficult, hmm."

_Of course it's fucking difficult you damn cock tease!_ Hidan thought trying desperately not to move. Though he couldn't stop the muffled voice escaping him as the head of his member was sucked into Deidara's moist mouth.

_Oh fuck…_ Hidan swore in his mind. He almost forgot how good it felt. It was taking all his strength now not to thrust into that damp heat so deep he could hit the back of the other's throat.

But Deidara decided to take his time. He slowly circled his tongue around the sensitive flesh watching the man beneath him struggling with himself and inaudibly begging him for more. He squeezed the ball between his teeth so tight that it looked like it was at the pint of exploding. A thin trickle of drool somehow escaped his mouth, and Deidara was sure his eyes was shut tight, though he couldn't see it because of the blindfold.

The blonde was grinning inwardly. He would tease the other endlessly watching him like that. If it wasn't for his own aching need, that is. The sight beneath him was such an incredible turn on that he doubted he could continue like that much longer. He let the other's member slid out of his mouth and took a deep breath.

Hidan was disappointed at the sudden lack of contact, but when the next second he felt his throbbing manhood devoured completely by the wonderful heat of Deidara's mouth he couldn't stop the loud, muffed moan escaping his throat. His back arched as the tremendous wave of pleasure flooded up and down his body.

Deidara gave the other's member a few more hard sucks and let go of it completely earning a pleadingly-surprised whine form the other. The blonde stood up, undressing quickly, and took out the small bottle from the bedside table.

Hidan tensed again trying to sense what was going on around him. He could hear the zipper was being undone and opening and closing the small door nearby. Then Deidara was on the bed again, between his legs.

The blonde smeared some lube on his fingers and hesitated for a moment. A few minutes ago he would have gladly done it without the cold viscous liquid, without preparation either. He would have vented all his anger on the other man without giving a damn about the other's feelings. That was what he had planned, wasn't it? Made his victim feel the pain he himself felt.

But now Deidara's anger seemed to cease. Hurt Hidan wouldn't take his anguish away after all. And why would he make the other suffer? Did he has a right to do it just because he was hurt?

_But it's not gonna be totally painless, hmm_, the blonde thought looking at Hidan, who was lying motionless, waiting. If it wasn't for the gag, he would be cursing right now, Deidara was sure.

Hidan was indeed at the verge of breaking. He was running out of patience when Deidara decided to remove the gag.

"You being so silent is pretty bizarre, hmm," he said like he had nothing to do with this at the first place.

"You're the one who fuckin'.. aah.." Hidan gasped at the sudden feeling of penetration.

"Yes," Deidara spoke moving his finger inside the other tight ass. "I'm the one who'll be fucking you very soon, hmm," he continued shoving second digit inside.

"Ahh.. Dei.." Hidan moaned feeling himself being stretched. "I.. I wanna see you…"

The blonde inserted third finger, before answering, "ask politely."

"P-please.. oh.. Dei, please.. let me see you.. damn it!"

Deidara didn't reply thrusting his fingers in and out a couple of times. Then he withdrew them and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some liquid onto his hard member. He positioned himself at Hidan's entrance and ripped off the blindfold before pushing himself in.

"Nnnhh.. Dei.." the silver-haired man panted as the other's manhood was slowly filling him up. It hurt but he didn't want to miss any more moments of that, and refused to close his eyes. "Y-you're freakin' gorgeous.."

"Shut up.." Deidara snapped. _You're so tight_.

He was fully sheathed now, his hands on Hiadan's bended knees, his eyes shut tight.

"Fuck!" he muttered. Memories suddenly filled his head. Memories of his, no, not his any more, red-head lover, and of them making love not so long ago. "Fuck!!" he repeated digging his nails into Hidan's legs. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, not asking if the other was ready. His head fell down, his eyes still shut as he thrust again and again a little faster.

_Why?_ – thrust – _you fucking bastard!_ – thrust – _don't you know_ – thrust – _I… still…_

"Aaaahh… Dei.. there!" Hidan's crying in pleasure awaken Deidara from his trance. He slammed against the other's prostate again and again.

The blonde could feel the walls around his member tightening. The pleasure building in his abdomen consumed his thoughts completely. He moved as fast and deep as he could heading toward his climax very quickly. With the next few thrusts Hidan came screaming Deidara's name in ecstasy. The blonde followed soon after, holding his breath, filling the other with his seed. His mind was fogged with pleasure for a few wonderful moments when no thoughts could be formed and distract that peaceful storm in his head.

He thrust a few more times before pulling out and collapsed on the bed panting heavily.

"Dei?" Hidan began after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Untie me?" he asked with pleading look. "Please?"

"You've been saying this word quite often recently," Deidara noticed and opened the cuffs. He then laid back, this time under the cover, with his face to window and his back to Hidan.

***

After a long while, sensing that Hidan wasn't sleeping yet Deidara decided to speak.

"He dumped me," he whispered not looking back.

"I figured that much," Hidan responded. _So he really does care for you, huh…_ "I mean, I wouldn't be here otherwise, right?"

"Asshole! Don't get the wrong idea. _That_, a moment ago, was just fucking. Besides, all this shit is because of _you_ at the first place."

Hidan's heart skipped a bit. _Does he…?_ he wondered. _No. He wouldn't be acting like this if he knew._

"Oh, you mean me and the chicks?" Hidan tried uncertain whether he was asking or stating.

"What else? Hmm."

"Dei.. Look at me," he poked the blonde's shoulder and the other turned his head a bit so he was looking at him with the corner of his eye. Hidan figured that it was all he was going to get and continued, "I haven't been with anyone since we broke up.."

"And so? Should I be proud, hmm?" the blonde respond sarcastically, but he was somehow satisfied, remembering what one of the women in the pub had said earlier that night.

"Just give me another chance. It won't be like last time, I promise."

"I don't know," Deidara said turning around, so Hidan was facing his back again.

"Just think about it. I'm…"

"I don't know! And stop talking like this. I'm beginning to wonder if there's really Hidan right here in my bed, or I've just screwed some random guy. Hm."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean, hmm? You haven't say any single swear word since we began this conversation. This is weird."

"Oh, that shit," Hidan smiled. "See, this is what being without you is fucking doing to me, you dumbass."

"Now, that's more like Hidan I know, hmm. Now, shut up. I wanna sleep."

"Ok. Good fucking night to you then."

"'Night."

---

*before anyone jump to any conclusions I'd like to explain that I'm absolutely not the type of a person to torture animals or anything of that kind, and I'm totally against it! That image just popped up in my head when I imagined that situation and seemed suitable to describe it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** Thank you Tobifan66, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Ketsueki and black55widow for your reviews and concern about Deidara ;) Don't kill Hidan yet. You can do it after the story is finished ;) **

**Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Charter ****11**

"'Morning sweetheart," a familiar voice woke the sculptor up. "Breakfast's ready."

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming. That didn't take long though, as a not so light pinch on his arm woke him completely.

"Ouch! What the hell?" he almost screamed sitting on the bed.

Next to him was Hidan. Sitting on his bed. Almost naked save for the boxers. Well, he himself was completely nude.

The reality began slowly revealing itself to the blonde. And for a moment he hoped it was all just a dream. The break-up. Last night. The morning… All that happened during last week.

And now, all of that appeared to be true after all.

"Why are you still here?" Deidara asked after a moment frowning. "Didn't I tell you I didn't wanna see you in the morning?"

"Actually, you didn't..."

"So I'm telling you now, hm. Leave."

Hidan hesitated for a moment looking at the other man, and finally stood up and began dressing, "Ok. If that's what you fucking want."

Deidara looked at him, slightly annoyed, "what do you mean 'ok', hmm? You suppose to get angry and tell me: 'no, I'm fucking staying here, blondie, you like it or not'. Hmm. Stop acting like somebody you're not already! It pisses me off even more than your usual self!"

Hidan stood there, with his hands froze on the zipper of his pants and eyes wide open for a while before answering, "you should fucking make up your mind first, _blondie_. What do you fucking want, huh? Not so long ago you told me that you didn't like me as I was.."

"No, I didn't, hm," Deidara interrupted. "I only said that I couldn't stand you fucking other people. I didn't tell you to get all lovey-dovey.."

"I didn't get lovey-dovey, damn it!"

"Ok. Never mind," Deidara finished standing up and began dressing up.

They both were silent for a short moment that was finally broken by Hidan.

"So?"

"So what?" the blonde asked putting on his shirt.

"Do you want me to leave or not?"

Deidara was silent for a while. "You.." he spoke and paused. He seemed to think about something for a moment before he continued, "you really were ready to change that much?" he finished sitting on the bed again and looking at the wall.

"Huh?" Hidan muttered, surprised. "Fuck, Deidara. I still can't follow you sometimes. Really. From all the people I just had to fall for a fucking artist. I just fucking had to."

Deidara gave him a quizzical look and the silver haired man continued, moving closer, "what else can I do to make you realize I'm fucking crazy about you? I'll do whatever you want, damn it!... Shit, I really became mad."

"Whatever I want? Hmm," the blonde pondered.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Deidara looked at Hidan with serious expression, "then get out, and stop messing up my life."

***

"How long are you gonna go on like this?" Itachi asked sitting beside Sasori as he was busy gluing tufts of fake hair to the puppet's head.

"What do you mean?" the red-head muttered not looking up from his work.

"You can't fool me, Sasori," the illusionist said leaning closer. "I can see right through you."

"Ok," the puppeteer sighed, his eyes still fixed on his creation. "I'm gonna go on like this as long as necessary. It's the middle of the holidays season. I have a lot of work."

"So what about after the holidays season?" Itachi didn't give up. "Let me guess: you still would have a lot of work, correct?"

"Itachi.." Sasori raised his eyes finally. "Could you give me a break, please? Don't start it again."

"Sasori, you're my friend. I just can't stand seeing you in the state you are now. You killing yourself.."

"I already did," the red-head replied slightly irritated coming back to his work. "So leave me in my grave, ok?"

"No chance. If you won't clear this mess up, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Sasori. Don't make the same mistake I did. You know that I left my brother with our parents, cause I thought it would be better for him. I even went that far as reject him so he wouldn't want to go looking for me. And what? Of course his successful now and has life I wanted him to have. But he still hates me and now, when our parent are dead, we have no family though we suppose to have each other."

"It's not the same. He has his friends like he had before. I was just a short episode in his life. He'll get over it. At least he still can show his art to the world."

"Are you sure? That this art is so important? 'Cause seeing you right now doesn't convince me at all."

"Yeah, I am sure. This situation is temporary. So stop talking about this. It's over."

Itachi sighed heavily, "you really are hopeless, aren't you?"

***

"No way!" Hidan shouted.

"I love him," Deidara said quietly looking towards the window. "I still do.."

"What do you mean, you fucking love him?" Hidan asked loudly. "You've been together like…a month? Is he really such a good fuck so he's blown your mind?"

"It's not about that!" the blonde raised his voice looking back at him. "Geez, Hidan. Life isn't about fucking all the time!"

"Oh really? So let me remind you then, he fucking dumped you. And what was the first thing you did afterwards?"

"That wasn't the _first_ thing I did, hmm. I just.. was so frustrated, I couldn't take it any more. I needed to clear my mind."

"And you decided that fucking me would be a good way to do it…"

"Oh, shut up! Why don't you just leave me alone, hm? I told you, last night meant nothing."

"Because you don't really want me to leave," Hidan replied stepping closer.

Deidara blinked looking at Hidan, surprised, "and who are you? A mind reader? Hmm?"

"I just know you. Better than the fucking puppeteer. If you wanted me to leave you would've fucking let me a couple of minutes ago. Man, you wouldn't have fucked me at the first place! Just listen to yourself. You keep saying 'I don't know, I don't know', damn! And you know what? I won't leave till it's still this uncertainty in this blonde head of yours, so deal with it!"

***

_I am hopeless, aren't I? Hmm…_Sasori pondered after Itachi left his room._ Maybe I am. I don't even know if I made a right decision anymore… No. It was the right decision! If I let him stay with me that bastard would make him pay for it…_

* * *

---Flashback*---

"Hello puppet-boy," a familiar voice interrupted Sasori's work. "How it is to fuck _my_ blonde?"

"He's not your boyfriend anymore," the puppeteer answered as he became aware of who the voice belonged to, "and certainly not your property."

Hidan quickly took a few steps forward and in a second he was next to Sasori slamming his hands against his workbench. "Fuck you! He _is_ mine! But know my generosity, I'll let you keep him for a while, before you disappear form his life."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori looked at him, his eyes bored. He realized a while ago that he love the blonde sculptor enough to not be scared of his ex-boyfriend and his threats any more. He wouldn't let the man get on their way. At least he thought so then. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes, you are, puppet-boy," Hidan continued smiling a dangerous smile. "You know how fucking important Deidara's art is for him, don't you? You wouldn't want him to be unable to show it anymore."

Sasori's eyes narrowed even so slightly as Hidan continued, "three weeks from now is his biggest fucking show on the beach. If you're with him till then, consider it as canceled. And that won't be the only one. I'll make sure no fucking gallery in this country would want to show his creations. One of them will inform him about it soon."

Sasori's heart pounded in his chest but his face reminded emotionless. Hidan looked at him for a moment and spoke again, "you think I'm bluffing? Well, I guess you can wait and see for yourself. You can also tell Deidara about this conversation sooner or later. He'll be fucking hate me like never before. And then.. well, I wouldn't have anything to lose anymore… You get me, don't you?" he paused looking into Sasori's eyes with triumph, before straightening up. "Well then, I'll be leaving now," he smirked and went to the exit when Deidara came back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde gave his ex-boyfriend a glare. "I thought I told you to leave us alone! Hmm."

"And that's what I'm fucking doing," the other replied. "I just came to say 'sorry' to the puppeteer. And I'm leaving now."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Right, _Sasori_?" Hidan spoke turning to the red-head, smirking with the corner of his mouth so Deidara couldn't see it.

The puppeteer was sitting at his workbench silently turning a piece of wood over in his hands, trying to calm his pounding heart down.

"Yeah.." he spoke and after a short pause he looked up at Deidara with the most bored expression he could put on. "Yeah, that's true…"

---End of Flashback---

_

* * *

There's only a matter of time passing and everything will be alright…_

***

"Deidara, honey, you're back already?" Konan noticed after the sculptor finished his art classes. "I mean, of course I'm happy you're back, but is everything alright?"

"Not really, hmm," the blonde answered, "but sitting home _with Hidan around_ is not helpful at all. I missed the classes, hmm. Kids are awesome! I need to have some one day, definitely."

"Sure, you'd totally spoil them!" the woman said and they both laughed. "So you're back with Hidan?"

"No. I mean, partly… Actually.. Hmm.. Nah, it's complicated.." Deidara said rubbing the back of his neck.

Konan gave him a quizzical look, before asking, "you still thinking about Sasori, don't you?"

"How can I not? Hmm. He dumped me without even a word of explanation, like nothing has ever happened, and I still can't get him out of my head. Nor heart. First off, that's frustrating, hm. I'm not gonna leave it like this. He told me I wouldn't understand, but how he could have known if he hadn't told me? That's an absurd! And why would he have done this to me at the first place? We just.. we just made love.. Hm. He told me I was the first.. Damn I know I was! And then, a few days later.. boom! Do you get it? 'Cause I don't. Hmm. It's really messed up. I wonder if.. maybe something happened? Yeah, something must.. have… Wait a sec," flashbacks suddenly filled Deidara's head running fast right through it and seemed to clear the fog a bit. The blonde frowned and thought everything over again. _He did act unlike himself lately…That was… Yeah… If something, it had to happen then. But what?… Did I miss something?… No way! Could it be?…_

"Dei? Hello? Earth to Deidara.." Konan waved her hand in front of Deidara's face trying to get his attention but failed. He was so deep in his thoughts that he seemed hypnotized.

"Konan, dear," the sculptor suddenly spoke, which made the woman jump a bit.

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Could you get a certain information for me, hmm? Silently?"

"Sure, bebe. I'll do everything I can for you. What is it?"

***

"Hello, baby," the silver-haired whispered wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist from behind.

"Nah, Hidan!" the blonde jumped a bit shaking the other's hands off him. "I told you, these are dangerous explosive materials, hmm. Would you please stop distracting me? If I mix it the wrong way, this whole building will go off!"

"Oh, so I'm distracting you?" Hidan smirked. "I shall take it as a fucking compl…"

"Or," Deidara interrupted turning around and raising a hand with the small container filled with grey powder, so it was in front of the other's face, "I'll use this to blow your over-talkative foul mouth off right now."

"Ok, ok," Hidan raised his hands in give-up gesture and stepped back. "Man, you can be fucking dangerous when you want to. I'll go make something to eat then, bomb-ass."

Deidara sighed and got back to his work, mixing some of the exploding powder with his special colored clay. He then formed a small bird with outstretched wings and placed it on the balcony's balustrade, before attaching a fuse to it and lighting it's other end. The blonde went back to the room observing a moving glow through the window. When the glimmer finally met the clay bird at first nothing happened, but after a second the little sculpture exploded, turning into a colorful volcano, and the tiny pieces of clay were splashed around.

Deidara stood there admiring his work with the big smile on his face when Hidan went back from kitchen.

"What was that?" he asked. "I heard something.."

"_That_," the blonde artist turned around to face the other man, "was _art_! Hm," he announced proudly.

"Oh.." was all that Hidan said on that. He really had no idea about art whatsoever, and Deidara was more than aware of that.

The blonde sighed and shook his head, but the big grin was quickly back on his face. "I know that you don't get it. Newer mind…" Deidara went back to his work when his cellphone went off. "Hi, hun," he answered seeing Konan's number showed up.

_Dei?_ The woman replied, _I checked_ _that thing you asked me to. You were right._

_Is that so, hmm…_"Thank you, dear. You're totally the best! Bye."

"Who was that?" Hidan asked after Deidara hung up.

"Konan," the sculptor replied simply and began molding some clay. "She helped me make up my mind as for the next special exhibition. That'll be the show nobody has ever seen before. Hmm."

---

* see chapter 8


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** Thank you SaNgO-ShIpPo, Ketsueki, Tobifan66 and black55widow for your reviews! :* **

**Here's c****hapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Charter ****12**

"Itachi?" the familiar voice in the phone asked, "can you do something for me? Actually I need two favours from you, hmm."

"If it's about Sasori.." the illusionist hesitated not sure if he was be able to do what he was about to be asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry," Deidara added quickly. "I don't want you to convince him to get back to me or made you tell me why he was acting like a damn brat he accused me to be."

"You summarized it very well," Itachi sighed somewhat relived. "Ok, then what is it you need from me?"

***

"I'm off," the blonde announced, as he packed a container of an explosive powder into his bag.

"You still wearing that?" Hidan asked pointing at Deidara's outfit. "And the necklace.."

"Why not, hmm?" he was wearing white sleeveless shirt, pleated tartan skirt, studded belt, long black socks and black laced boots. A necklace with pendant of a triangle within a circle was hanging around his neck. "It's fun. And who said men can't wear skirts, hmm?"

"No one. Especially such a freaking sexy man like you. That outfit really suits you," Hidan said gripping Deidara's necklace and leaned to kiss the blond but was stopped by a finger pressed firmly to his lips.

"Don't forget!" Deidara reminded him and turned to leave.

"Rest assured, baby. I'll be there."

The blonde smiled small and closed the door.

***

"Itachi?" the puppeteer asked looking around, "have you seen my puppet?"

"I see them everyday, Sasori," the raven-haired man replied not raising his eyes from the newspaper. "They're everywhere in the house…"

The red-head looked at him frowning, "but I'm looking for the one in particular. It was this small," he pointed his forearm, "and have a red hair…"

Itachi looked at him smiling "oh, you mean the one that looks like you?"

"It doesn't," Sasori almost pouted, "it's only the hair.."

"But of course it does!" the illusionist didn't give up. "You even do the same eyes sometimes. Well, actually, you've been doing them quite often recently.."

"Itachi…"

"Sorry, I didn't see it in a while. Maybe you left it in theatre?"

The red-head sighed. "Maybe. I'll go check."

"Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not doing anything this Thursday, are you?"

***

And so the big day had came. Thursday evening.

"Quite a lot of people," the gallery director said peeking at the visitors from behind the curtains that covered the main scene they organized especially for Deidara's special show in front of the building. The blonde was also scanning faces of arrivals, looking for his main guests. "Are you sure it's safe?" the director continued pointing at the figure that was standing in the middle of the scene. It was the sculpture of a man in natural shape made from clay packed with explosive powder.

"Sure, hmm," Deidara replied still peeking at the crowd. "I tested it. There's no need to worry."

"If you say so.." the director said and left.

People outside were slowly taking their places, talking and looking around. Some of them were checking the time. Deidara did that too. It was ten minutes left before the opening. The sun was setting slowly and artificial lightning was becoming the main source of light. The sculptor returned to his observation. He noticed the ginger haired man at the back, Pain. He was talking with Hidan, and next to him stood Konan. Deidara looked at the watch again. Five minutes. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the visitors more carefully.

_C'mon! There's no point if you…_the blonde's worrying thoughts stopped as he finally caught sight of a one special person without whom the whole thing would be rather pointless. Deidara sigh deeply and went behind the scene.

"Oh.." he suddenly remembered one more thing, and took off the necklace, he was wearing, hanging it around the neck of the clay figure. "I don't think I'd need it any more, hmm. So now.. It's show time, baby!"

***

"I don't really see a point, why did you drag me here?" Sasori asked not looking at Itachi as they sat on their seats.

"Ah, stop nagging already," Itachi snapped. "Just sit on your butt and see what'll happen, why don't you?"

"And what will happen?"

"How should _I_ know? Geez, Sasori, you can be such a pain sometimes."

"I just can't see what's the.."

"Shhh.." Itachi interrupted. "Looks like something is starting."

They both looked at the scene. The curtains were slowly opening, revealing the sculpture behind. As soon as it was fully visible the mechanical platform moved it to the front so everybody could see it better. Some people came closer to examine the perfect clay body, admiring it's natural proportions and shape of muscles.

Sasori sat there with his eyes wide open, disgust spiced with disappointment and hurt on his face.

"This is the sculpture of… Hidan," the red-head whispered. "Why would he want me to come here? To see this? That's shabby. Itachi, I'm leaving."

"Wait! Can't you be patient just this once and stay to the end?"

"Why? So he can humiliate me more?"

"Don't forget that you were the one who ended your relationship. And that wasn't really classy of you, to say the least."

"So that's suppose to be a revenge?"

"Man.. Just wait a while longer, ok? Please."

***

When the curtains were open and the sculpture revealed a big grin appeared on Hidan's face.

"See?" he said to Pain proudly, "I became my blodnie's art. Fucking awesome, isn't it? It even has the necklace I gave him."

"Awesome, indeed," the ginger agreed. "But knowing Deidara's view on art, I wouldn't be so full of myself if I were you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan gave the other quizzical look. "He's never done a sculpture of any real person before…"

"That's why I'm telling you it's not a good sign for you."

***

After a while, when everybody finished examining the sculpture Deidara came out on the scene asking the visitors to move aside so they were standing in the safe distance. Sasori looked at him. It was like that first time he saw that "girl" who made him go giddy. He was even wearing the same skirt. Although the puppeteer now knew the "girl" was actually the most gorgeous and sexy guy he had ever seen, not to mention, the guy who had stolen his heart. And because of whom he decided to crush that heart, so it could never feel the same again. Being so close to that man now was torture. And Sasori realized very well that the feelings he had been trying to suppress ever since he pushed the blonde away were still deep within him. They had become the part of his very existence. Never fading, but, instead of that, growing.

"You probably thought that this," Deidara said pointing at the sculpture, "is the main attraction of the evening, hmm. You were right… Partly. Because the real art is fleeting and transient, hmm. And the real art is just about to begin," he finished lightening the very thin fuse attached to the clay figure.

Complete silence reigned over as everybody froze motionless with eyes moving with the small glimpse on shortening thread. Finally the fuse ended up and all visitors held their breaths, awaiting.

Soon the figure was blown to pieces. The colorful fireworks shot high lighten the dark sky and the tiny pieces of clay landed here and there, fortunately avoiding people.

The only thing left was a small wooden puppet sitting in the floor where the sculpture was before. The puppet had a messy red hair.

"Oh, so there it was," Sasori whispered to himself somehow pleased that the clay eyesore was no longer existing, and then added louder, "you're sure, you didn't have anything to do with this, Itachi?"

"I'm not," the illusionist answered simply.

Sasori frowned.

"See," Deidara's voice spoke loudly making the puppeteer look back at the scene, "I've made up my mind," the blonde continued while the small puppet began to rise due to the strings connecting it to Deidara's fingers. "I don't care if you make all my exhibitions canceled, hmm. I don't care about whatever thread you could come up with… Hidan."

Sasori's eyes widened and so did Itachi's who spoke first, "don't look at me this way. I swear I didn't tell him anything."

The small puppet was now standing on the scene beside Deidara.

"And you know what? The man I love is standing right there," when he spoke this, suddenly the single shaft of light lit Sasori who closed his eyes because of it. Everybody in the room looked at the puppeteer instantly.

"This could be my last exhibition," Deidara continued, "but I don't care, hmm. I'm happy as long as I can make my creations. And I don't care about any other person that much as I care for you… Sasori no Danna," speaking that, he unfastened the strings from the puppet's limbs and hold the small wooden figurine close to him.

Eyes of everybody around were fixed on Sasori again.

The puppeteer was speechless. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted Deidara to be happy so much even if that happiness meant that they would be apart, but the blonde refused to agree on that. He refused to be happy without the puppeteer. Sasori's body froze completely as he stood there unable to move any single muscle. Even his heart stopped, it seemed, and the air in his lungs became solid. He was like his own puppet. The one so close to his beloved heart. And when his gaze met the blue one, the strings he had previously severed himself were attached again. He didn't even know when he became moving forward and when he found himself by the scene.

But that was it. He couldn't tie up the strings well enough. His eyes fell.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered barely audibly.

Deidara jumped down from the scene dropping the wooden figurine. That wasn't the real thing he wanted to embrace anyway.

"I love you," he whispered to the red-head ear holding him tight.

***

"No way I'm gonna fucking leave it like this," Hidan muttered through gritted teeth. "I won't lose."

"That's enough, Hidan," Pain scolded him. "You've already lost, can't you see it?"

"But.."

"I _said_ that's _enough_. Quit acting like a snotty-nosed brat already! You had your chance and you screwed it up. You won't be using my contacts anymore in your silly game and humble yourself, or else you'll be dismissed, understood? A _man_ should know where to stop."

Hidan looked at him with fading anger and then peeked at the artists before walking away. "I need a fucking drink… And a good fuck, damn it!"

***

A round of applause broke the silence. Some people left, but the rest was smiling and showing their support to the artists. Some of them came closer, congratulating, but the pair was barely able to see or hear them, as they seemed to notice only themselves.

"Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen," the gallery director shoved up just in time. "I think it's time we give our love birds some time to talk their things over. Why don't you see the rest of our exhibition inside?"

While the director was talking Itachi and Konan was able to successfully lead said love birds out of the crowd and to Itachi's car.

"Thanks. I'll take care of them from now on," the illusionist assured as he began driving away.

"How did you know?" Sasori asked still not quite believing in what was going on around him.

"You left me with no answers, hmm," Deidara replied. "I hate to be left without answers so I had to find them by myself. I knew it had to have something to do with Hidan. It had to happen when he was in your house, when you so easily lied to me about his real intensions, hmm."

"I'm sorry. I.."

"Well, you should be, hmm! You told me I was being a brat, while you were the one who acted like one. But never mind that," Deidara smirked and placed hand on Sasori's thigh, "you can apologize to me _properly_ when we get home..".

"Whoa, gentlemen," Itachi interrupted peeking in the mirror, "don't forget I'm still here, please."

"Sure, Itachi. And thank you, hmm."

"No prob, man. I'm the one who should be thanking you. I was tired of this middle aged brat, you know," the raven-haired man smiled.

"Hey! I'm not _middle aged_!"

"So you agree you were acting like a brat.."

"Itachi.."

"Anyway," Deidara interrupted, "I thought that maybe Hidan was trying to get to you using me, hmm. I remember him talking about how much you care for me. And I know that you know how much my art means to me, so I thought that maybe he actually _had_ something to do with my exhibitions closing, hmm. I asked Konan to check that for me. She used her personal charm to get the major to tell her everything. Mainly that Hidan is the one who made him close my beach exhibition. Then I just gather the pieces of the puzzle and voilà! Hmm. He thought that his little intrigue was smart, but I told you I know the bastard too damn well."

They arrived home quickly and two artists went to Sasori's room.

"I have very good earplugs, so you don't have to hold yourself anymore," Itachi said smirking before walking into his room.

"Oooh, so wise of you, isn't it, Daannaa?" Deidara replied, drawing out the last word so it sounded more like a moan.

"But.." Sasori began when they were finally alone. "Is that true? That you don't care whether you can show your creations?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Nah, of course I do care, hmm," the blonde replied sitting on the bed. "But don't worry. Pain has to be tired of Hidan using his contacts in his personal deals already. He doesn't like it when his authority goes to waste. And without Pain's permission Hidan won't be able to do much, hmm."

"I'm so relieved," Sasori said sitting next to Deidara and cupping the blonde's face in his hands. "I was going mad because of losing you. I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Danna. You can't get rid of me so easily," Deidara smiled, but his lips quickly took on a shape of a devious smirk as he continued, "so…" he untied the ribbon holding his ponytail so his golden hair fell loosely on his shoulders, "about that proper apology you owe me…"

---

**2****nd**** AN: ****I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)**

**Yes.. this is it, dears. "Gender problems" is finished. (I hope the ending wasn't too soap-opera-like ;)). **

**Thank you soooo much my readers, and everyone who reviewed and faved this story! :*:*:* I'm so glad you liked it! That was a big support for me, and thanks to you I could finish it, as I'm a person who usually doesn'****t finish the things she started…**

**'****See' you next time! I'll do my best to make my next fics better and better, so you can enjoy them as well and even more :)**

**Kisses and hugs!**

**Mess ;]**


End file.
